Sierra, My Imprint
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Jake imprints on Sierra Swan when she's a baby. As she grows up he feels a pull towards her as does she for him. Thinking she's to young Jake denies it. Sierra ends up with a abusive boyfriend and lies about it, Jake see's through it. Will he be to late? First hit is now up, chapter 16!
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from her books and movies.**

**Hi. Yeah it's me again. Lol. Aha. Well I'm trying to make this story different from the others but we'll see how that goes. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1, Jacob POV:**

Bella Swan. She was the reason for my existence, at least that was what it felt like. She was my everything. I wanted to be with her. And yet she had still chosen, Edward Cullen.

Bloodsucker.

What did he have that I didn't? I was perfect for Bella. First, I was human. And I could take care of her. She didn't need to change for me at all. But yet I still hadn't imprinted her.

But she was still the girl for me. I was positive of that. Bella and I were meant to be.

I mean when the bloodsucker left I helped her. Even after I went all wolf and everything I was still there for her and yet she let me down in a way. She returned to him without hesitating. And then we went through the whole 'newborn' thing.

Hell. She was marrying him. I ran away to Canada. I had actually just got back like three or four days ago. Who was counting? Probably my dad who I had left behind, crap. I still felt mad about that. I mean he had no one, well Rachel was here. Then again I wish she hadn't. I had to hear Paul imprinted on her and that just annoyed me. And Rachel's a tough girl.. She practically clopped me with a baseball bat when I got back.

Anyway I was miserable. Sam had all but Alpha Commanded me that I couldn't run off again so I was basically perished here. It sucked but in a small way I was glad. I didn't want to leave again.

From inside my room I could hear my dad shuffling his wheel chair to my room. I cracked a small grin.

A few moments later he rolled in my room. He had his hands in his lap when he entered. "Jacob Charlie is coming over," I could hear the smile in his voice.

Charlie Swan was one of his best friends. But I hoped Bella wasn't with Charlie. She had been bugging Seth about my where about, and I knew he was lying to her for me saying that he wasn't sure where I was. Of course Bella ringing with Clearwater house only made Leah angry.

"Dad tell me he's not bringing her," I practically spat.

"No. She won't be attending with him but someone else will."

I got to my feet and looked my dad in the eye. He had a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Who then?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm sure Rachel hadn't mentioned it to you after the incident."

Ha. The only thing that Rachel did to me was glare at me and try and swing on me with her bat. Although yesterday when I had came back from my shower she got pretty close but Paul was looking for her and caught her before she could swing it at my head.

"Yeah," I spoke awkwardly. "Rachel and I haven't really spoken much."

Dad laughed. He had found the whole thing amusing. I knew it was because he was happy to have his kids back. Well two, thirds of them. There was still Rebecca was who in Hawaii with her husband.

"Oh well about a week ago Charlies brother died in a car crash with his wife. And they're daughter Sierra survived the crash. Charlie was left to take her so he had to go get her and everything."

I nodded. "I didn't know Charlie had a brother."

Dad shook his head backing out of my room. "Put a shirt on Jacob. They'll be here in less than five minutes. Besides I think Rachel is out with Paul for the time being."

I just nodded. And rolled my eyes at the shirt comment. If I could say so myself I had a nice body. I mean my six pack and everything, I was toned out.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black short sleeve shirt. It clung to my body very nicely.

Sierra. Interesting. I wonder how old she was? Did she look like Bella? I needed to get over Bella. I knew that I did but I didn't see how. I mean she was like a drug to me.

Thinking about it Charlie would probably tell Bella that he saw me. Great. If he did I hoped she wouldn't come over here. That would only infuriate me.

I could hear Charlies police cruiser pull up a couple of minutes later. There were a lot of doors from outside opening. Probably Charlie had to carry in baby stuff and what not.

I laughed at that thought. Seeing Charlie carrying in baby stuff would be hilarious. I got out of my bedroom and walked into the hallway just in time to see the door open.

Charlie.

I smiled at him. It was pretty funny. I mean Charlie Swan chief of police was holding a baby car seat it looked like and then had a light purple baby bag slung over his shoulder.

I shuffled a laugh, "Hey Billy. Jake it's good to see you."

I nodded. "Hey Charlie. Who's that you got there?"

"Oh," Charlie smiled and closed the door. He walked over into the living room and sat on the couch putting the baby car seat thing on the floor in front of him with the bag on the floor next to him.

Charlie took a small baby out of the seat thingy and since I was behind him I could see her perfectly.

She was beautiful. Light greenish eyes mixed in with some blue around the edges and curly dark black hair.

"This, this is Sierra. Sierra Swan."

Sierra. My imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Jacob POV:**

I was baffled for words. All I could think about at this moment was this beautiful baby girl. Of course I didn't think of her in the lovey mushy way just in the 'oh what a adorable baby' type of way and the need to protect her, keep her safe.

I thought about how Quil felt with Claire for a second. I knew he was scared and I felt the same way. I would defiantly have to speak to him later, for guidance. I mean Claire was now to.

My dad coughed loudly causing me to jump slightly and look away from Sierra's gaze. He was giving me a knowing look and slightly smirking. I rolled my eyes.

I turned my attention back to Sierra, "You okay Billy?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I knew my dad was trying to restrain from laughing.

"You sure? When's the last time you been to a doctor?"

Dad laughed and I smiled, "You really want to talk about the last time someone has been to seen a doctor?"

Charlie frowned slightly but shut up then. I cracked a smile. The smile on my face was my old smile. My happy smile. Wow. I hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Now I knew how Sam, Jared, Quil and Paul had all felt.

Imprinting. It changes you, I could now see why. When you imprint that person becomes the center of your universe. All that matters. The world to you. That's how I felt about Sierra.

I let my gaze fall back to Sierra looking her in the eye. She was gazing at me. Wonder and excitement in her eyes. She had a small smile on the edge of her lips that was forming into what looked like a, grin? I hoped.

Aw. Was I making her smile.

Charlie must've seen this but I really didn't care, "That's Jake Sierra."

"How old is she Charlie?" I wondered.

"Eighteen months," Charlie smiled.

I nodded. "Well," dad rolled his wheelchair in front of the living room standing by the couch, "I think we should order pizza?"

"Great, I'm starved." Charlie laughed.

Charlie sat Sierra on his lap and she was looking at him wide eyed. I could see Charlie smiling at her before plopping her down next to him. I walked around the couch and sat down on the other side of Sierra.

Dad and Charlie bickered about which type of pizza to order and what not. I paid no attention really. Finally they decided on three extra large pizza's. One with extra cheese, one with peperoni and another one which was a special. I kept smiling at Sierra though. Wow, I can't believe that I imprinted...finally.

She met my gaze and turned her body so she was crouching at me smiling.

I turned so I was slightly facing her aware of Charlie and m dad watching, I didn't care. I wanted to hold her.

She crawled to me and I opened my arms for her to come to me. I wonder if she could walk, or crawl maybe. If she wanted I would carry her anywhere.

Sierra crawled into my waiting arms. I sat so that my back was touching the back and Sierra was standing on my lap.

"I think she likes you," Charlie commented.

If anyone else was here that knew about us, as in us wolves and everything they would know what was going on. Charlie was completely oblivious. He would have to know though. I mean I couldn't just hang around his niece all the time and him thinking I was a stalker or something. He would have to be informed. Great.

"Yeah, I can tell she's special," I spoke truthfully.

Charlie glanced at me weird but then shook his head probably not thinking about it to much. Sierra had been standing on my lap for awhile before she started to whine a little bit. What was wrong? Had I done something?

"What did I do?" I asked panicked.

Charlie chuckled, "Nothing." He reached down into the baby bag and pulled out a purple bottle with some type of fluid inside. "She's just thirsty."

I smiled nodded. Good. I hadn't done anything to upset her. I hoped not anyway. That only made me wish that I could read her mind to know if I had done something, wait mind reading.

Edward Cullen.

I changed my thoughts quick, I would rather not know what she was thinking. I knew how it felt with the lack of privacy and everything.

Wait, Edward. Was she around the Cullen's? Oh I hoped not. I would have to put a stop to that.

I looked back down at Sierra. She was sitting in between Charlie and I with her bottle in her small little hands enjoying whatever liquid was inside. I couldn't help grin down at her. Her eyes lit up which made her whole face turn into a grin.

Sierra.

Charlie, dad and I just chit chatted for awhile. I had Sierra sitting on my lap. She was playing with my fingers, it was quite amusing.

The Pizza arrived later. We all settled into the kitchen to eat. Sierra was still sitting on my lap much to my and Charlies amazement. "Wow." Charlie commented.

"What?" I wondered.

"She's usually shy," Charlie smiled. I guessed that this was pleasing him.

I grinned and began eating my pizza. It was so good. I finished a whole pie in about five to ten minutes. Yum.

"So how have things been Charlie?" Dad asked to make conversation. Or probably to give Charlie something to talk about so he wasn't wondering why I kept staring at his niece.

"Good. Bella's been helping me a lot with Sierra and everything, even the Cullen's." Charlie smirked.

I contained a growl. It wasn't even at Bella, I was long over her now but the Cullen's. Why were they around her? Was something wrong? I had to know. Everything.

"She misses you Jake," Charlie commented.

I nodded. "I know. I'll be coming to see her soon though, don't worry."

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

"When is it again?"

"Three weeks left," Charlie smirked. I could tell he wasn't happy about it though.

"Ugh, I'll try to make it."

Before the conversation could continue the door opened and slammed shut. Rachel came in the kitchen with her hands over her chest when she saw me. But after looking at the baby her facial expression softened.

"Who's this little baby?" Rachel asked stretching her arms for her.

I tensed. I didn't want Sierra to feel uncomfortable or anything. Sierra reached back for Rachel though. Rachel must've noticed when I tensed because she gave me a strange look and then looked back from Sierra to me. Her eyes softened.

"Aw, what's her name?" Rachel wondered in that gooey baby voice.

"Sierra," I answered before Charlie could.

"Sierra," Rachel murmured giving me a look. A smiled slightly and her eyes lit up. Well I guess she's happy.

I felt uneasy. I mean I knew I could trust Rachel with Sierra but that still didn't stop how I felt. I wanted her back in my arms. Sierra reached for me after awhile and Rachel gave her to me at once before sitting next to dad and having some Pizza.

She would occasionally give me weird glances which I ignored. When no one was looking I gave her the finger and she rolled her eyes.

I thought about things again that had conspired today before turning back to Charlie. "So she's been with the Cullen's?"

Everyone was paying attention now. Charlie nodded, "Yeah. Bella took her over there about two days after she arrived. And Alice and Rosalie can't leave her be," Charlie chuckled."You should see her closet."

I just nodded. Well now that I had imprinted on her this changed things. When it came to Bella as well. When Bella changed I was going to keep Sierra away from her. I don't care if they were family or not. From now on Sierra would be my main concern.

After about a couple hours of being there Charlie left. Sierra had fell asleep earlier in my arms. It felt complete with her there. I watched as Charlies cruiser backed out and then watched until it was gone.

"So you imprinted," Rachel laughed from behind me.

Dad chuckled, "Yeah I did. So will you at least be nicer to me now that I'm over Bella?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at me and playfully punched me on the arm. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. She hugged me back and then pulled away.

"Well get some sleep. I have a feeling I know where you'll be in all of your free time now," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah but we have one problem, well maybe not a problem but still.." dad trailed off.

"What?" I wondered.

"How are we going to tell Charlie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Jacob POV:**

That had stubbed everyone. All of the wolves were happy that I had finally imprinted. The only problem was how to tell Charlie and there was the problem with Sierra being cousin's with Bella who was Edward's soon to be wife.

If I was being honest that still made me sick but I was no longer in love with Bella.

Right now I was standing in front of the Swan house. I had to talked to Charlie and was going to babysit Sierra today. Any way to spend time with her I didn't care.

I knocked on the door and to my horror Edward opened it. Not only that but he was holding Sierra in his arms. It was a annoying sight. And his smell, ugh.

"You don't smell fascinating either Jacob," Edward smirked.

He put Sierra down on her feet. She looked up at me and smiled before wrapping herself around my leg. I couldn't help but laugh before I picked her up. "I see," Edward murmured. Probably to himself.

"Charlie left already, I think we should talk about this," Edward smiled. I nodded. We walked into the kitchen where I found Bella. When she turned and saw me she stopped dead.

"Jake," was all she could say.

"Hey Bella," I smirked sitting down.

"It's good to see you," it was so obvious she had no idea what to say to me right now, but it was pretty funny. But this was a serious matter. How was I going to tell Bella?

"I think I'll leave you two alone to talk," Edward spoke dismissing himself. He kissed Bella's cheek and then he was gone.

"We need to talk Bella," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'll take her from you if you'd-," before Bella could finish that sentence I spoke well literally screamed, "NO."

"Jacob what's going on?" Bella got right to the point.

"Oh so you aren't happy to see me?" I faked a hurt face.

"You know that's not true. I've been bugging Seth basically everyday just to talk to you. When did you come back?"

No point in lying.

"Awhile ago. And yeah I know but he knew I didn't want to see you. Don't blame Seth, he's a good kid."

"One of the purest," Bella smiled. I couldn't help but grin that was true.

"Yeah anyway let's get to the point I'm here because I imprinted," nothing but the truth I told myself.

"Really?" Bella's face lit up. "That's wonderful Jake, on who? When can I meet her? I bet she's wonderful. Tell me Jake. Did you tell her?"

"She won't understand yet," Sierra started playing with my fingers again.

"Why?"

"Bella I imprinted on Sierra," I looked Bella dead in the eye. She just laughed but after she saw I was serious her eyes bulged.

"What? Jake she's only one," Bella started exploding literally going on and on.

"Bella," I had to scream. She finally shut up. Wow, her voice was annoying.

"I don't think about her like that. I just want to protect her. It's like Quil and Claire except it's Jake and Sierra."

Bella relaxed a little bit. "Jacob I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I've caused you so much pain and I know that I don't sound happy about this, which I'm not but I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Bells," I ruffled her hair when she sat down. She rolled her eyes and gave me the death glare.

"So what are you not telling me?" Bella wondered.

"We have a treaty problem now," I shrugged.

"Why? What happened? What did you do? Did Edward do something? Jacob tell me what's wrong." Bella demanded.

"Bella, shut up." I interrupted her before she had a chance to say anymore.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled. "Anyway we have to tell Charlie."

"Why?" Bella exploded.

"Because he has to know why I'm around her so much. And if we tell him most likely he will want to know everything so we'll tell him about the Cullen's. And then there's you..." I trailed off.

"What about me?"

"Your her cousin. And if you change things might get ugly, well when you change into a vampire things might get ugly. I don't want her in the middle."

"I agree on that. So what is the pack going to do?" Bella wondered.

"Edward wants to have a meeting at midnight," I told her.

"I'm coming," she spoke.

"Bella you don't need to come. Your not even changed yet first of all. And then it really has nothing to do with you yet."

"Jacob I'm coming where's the meeting anyway?"

"I'm not telling you. Ask your bloodsucker. And then I'm not taking you either." I smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I can just get Edward to."

"Well we'll see about that," I told Bella. We stared each other down. I really didn't want Bella going tonight.

I was sure Edward would be able to agree with me on that. And if he didn't then oh well. The situation was unavoidable though.

"When did you imprint on her? Today?" Bella asked.

"No. When she came over with Charlie the other day. The pack's happy about it," I smirked looking at Sierra. She was still playing with my fingers.

"Oh," it was awkward silence. Thankfully Edward chose that moment to come back.

"My family is all for it. A meeting tonight at midnight." I smirked and nodded.

"I'm coming," Bella said again.

Edward growled. Good he didn't want her coming either. "I'm going to call Sam," I handed Sierra to Bella and went outside.

I could hear Bella and Edward arguing. I paid them no mind and wished that Sam would pick up the phone quicker. I wanted to spend all my time with Sierra.

Finally Sam answered, "Hello."

"Hey Sam it's me Jake."

"Hey Jake, what's sup?"

"Um well the Cullen's want to meet tonight at the treaty line. To speak of the situation."

"Alright, midnight."

"Yep. See you later."

"Bye Jake." He hung up then.

I knew that no one would really have a problem of the issue, well they would but not that much. Aside from Paul. Then there was Leah who absolutely hated the Cullen's. Embry and Quil would be quite. The new wolves Brady and Collin wouldn't comment much. Jared would be missing Kim as would Sam, Emily.

And Seth

Seth would be excited. He absolutely loved the Cullen's which was weird. I mean he didn't even seem to notice the stink.

I walked back in the house to see Sierra walking around with her bottle in her hands. Her head snapped up when she saw me. She ran to me and I scooped her up thrilled.

"Are we a go Jacob?" Edward asked.

He already knew the answer to that, he could read my mind. I nodded sitting on the couch with Sierra in my arms. Bella sat opposite still trying to convince Edward to take her.

I gave him a look meaning no and he gave me a help you look.

I rolled my eyes before speaking, "Bella you really don't need to go tonight."

"Don't start Jacob," she gave me a look and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Bella it really has nothing to do with you. I mean when it comes to you becoming one of them I don't really think much will happen. Edward will read the minds of what we're going to do and Alice won't be able to see anything so you will just leave."

"Your going to kill me?" She sounded hurt.

"No, no that's not what I said. I really hope it doesn't get that far. Anyway it's really about telling Charlie of what;s going on. It shouldn't take more than a hour to get this done and over with."

Bella nodded.

"Besides if you stay who's going to watch Sierra?" I smirked.

"How about this," I could tell I wouldn't like what she had to say. "I go tonight and you watch Sierra."

I shook my head. "As much as I would love that, I have to go. I'm Beta."

"I still don't understand why you won't take over as Alpha Jake. It won't hurt."

I shook my head. I really didn't want to be Alpha. I knew that after Sam and Emily got married Sam would want to step down and everything so I would really have to. Jared and Paul wouldn't want to do it. And it was my birth right."

Bella tried to convince Edward and I to take her the whole time. The only time she really shut up about it was well, never. I tried as hard as I could to ignore her and just focus on Sierra but that wasn't happening. I had patrol tomorrow. Great. From eight in the morning until twelve and then I was done.

When it soon came time to go Bella shut up. Thankfully. She could tell she had lost and she wasn't going. I reluctantly handed her Sierra before giving Edward and nod and going in the woods phasing. Edward was going to leave soon.

I met up with the pack on the border of the treaty line. "Finally," Paul muttered.

I rolled my eyes. We were all in wolf. Was this necessary? It wouldn't hurt to go in human form.

"I agree," Seth noted thinking of my thoughts.

"No way I'm letting you close to them Seth," Leah barked.

When it came to Leah she was protective. I had never seen her care this much for someone before. It was cute.

"Shut up," Leah growled at me.

"ENOGUH," that was Sam.

"Sam let's just go in human form. It will be much quicker. I'm sure you don't want to spend twice amount of time here as it would be to just get this done and over with."

Sam didn't want to go in human form but he wanted to get back to Emily. "Fine. Jacob phase back, Seth you can phase back since your in love with the Cullen's literally, Leah since you want to protect Seth phase," before Sam could finish Leah was gone.

"Anyone else want to phase back?"

"I don't." Paul spoke.

Quil and Embry phased back. Leaving Jared, Paul, Brady and Collin in wolf form. Perfect.

I phased back soon after. We all tensed, excluding Seth when we smelled them. They were all there soon after. I was glad I didn't see Bella. She didn't need to be here.

Carlisle started the conversation, "I'm glad we could all be here. Well let's just get down to business. I hear Jacob has imprinted on Sierra Swan."

Rosalie made a face, no one missed this. If she hadn't made a disgusted noise after most likely no one would've noticed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"We have to tell Charlie," Sam spoke. "He's going to need a explanation to Jacob being around Sierra so much."

"I understand, but there might be a problem with that," Carlisle spoke again.

I took the time to speak this time. "Yep. You see Edward and Bella are engaged. If we tell Charlie everything like how they're vampires that might cause a very big problem."

"I see," Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"Of course we would tell him about your ugh, diet." I tried to sound as nice as possible without sounding disgusted.

Edward gave a small smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Well we can only hope for the best," that came from Edward. "I find it from being able to read minds that Charlie will not want to know so much about what's going on."

That was probably true. When it came to certain things charlie would want to know as less as possible. '

"I'm gusssing we're done here," Sam said after awhile.

"Have a good night," Carlisle spoke before the Cullen's left. There was something said about racing back home but I paid no mind.

"Alright, Embry and Collin your on patrol. Leah you mind staying to?"

Leah phased and started her patrol. Everyone said goodnight and went home. Except Sam. "When should be tell Charlie?" He wondered.

"I'll tell him. I'll make sure my dad's there though. Charlie trust's him."

Sam nodded. "Emily's waiting. Goodnight Jacob."

"Bye Sam." I watched until I couldn't see his shadow anymore.

In human form I walked all the way back to the Swan house. I hoped to see Sierra before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Jacob POV:**

Sadly Sierra was sleeping. I watched her for about an hour sleep peacefully in her crib and then went home to my dad. I told him everything and he agreed to help me tell Charlie. I needed Charlie to know as soon as possible I mean I wanted to spend time with Sierra.

The next morning I was awaken by Rachel and ice. She thought it would be hilarious to throw ice cubes on my face. And even though I'm a wolf and all, that was really cold. She told me to get up and get dressed because we were going to Charlies. Wow, that was quick.

I was nervous driving to Charlies house with dad sitting in the front seat. How would Charlie take it? Would he keep me away from Sierra? Gosh, I hoped not.

Dad was watching me I knew he was and I tried to hide how nervous I was but I couldn't, "Relax Jacob, everything's going to be fine."

I ignored him and only sped up towards the house. I wanted this to be done and over with so I could know the outcome of everything. It should be fine though. Quil had tried to help me cope with things of Charlie. He some what knew what I was feeling.

I remember how nervous he was when it came to him telling Claire's parents. In the end though everything ended up being okay. I hoped that would be the same. But I know Charlie, he should cut me some slack. Then he's best friends with my dad.

We pulled up soon and I could smell the vampire stink. Only it wasn't just one vampire. It smelled like three.

I immediately tensed, "What's wrong Jake?" Dad asked.

"Vampires. Three, well I think it's three. If I were to bet on it I would say three," I spoke.

Dad looked around, "Charlies here so calmed down. This should be quick," dad spoke.

I nodded and helped dad into his wheelchair. Once he was in the house he rolled himself into the kitchen where Charlie was. I could see him having a sandwich. I looked around, where was Sierra? I hoped she was awake.

I closed the door and turned around when I heard little tiny footsteps beating against the floor coming closer, closer and then there she was Sierra. She was dressed in a pink dress with ballerina shoes as a design. I picked her up from where she stood.

We grinned at one another. It was interrupted when someone decided to cough loudly. I growled at the vampire and looked to see Rosalie and Alice standing side by side.

"Jacob," Alice smiled.

"Yeah, hey." I spoke awkwardly.

"We have to finish up with Sierra," Rosalie spoke through gritted teeth to me and then smiled at the baby in my arms.

I tensed even more than I already was. Alice scolded at Rosalie, "Rose don't say that, he'll suspect the wost. We're just finishing up with her hair and shoes, Jake."

For some reason I trusted Alice. Well not trust but felt safer with putting Sierra in her arms rather than Rosalie.

"Fine," I spoke after awhile. Alice got her from my arms and I watched as the walked upstairs Rosalie following behind. Out of no where came Bella and Edward. Where did they come from? Well I really don't care so no point to ask.

"Nice to see you Jacob," Edward said. Ugh, why was he always so polite?

"Edward, hey Bells," I smiled.

Bella seemed nervous. I already knew it was about what was going on but I hoped everything was going to happen smoothly. Like I said, I hoped.

"Come on, let's get this done and over with," I said nervous. I walked into the kitchen followed by Edward and Bella.

"Hey Jake," Charlie smiled.

"Hi."

"Where's Sierra?" He wondered looking to Bella.

Edward answered this, "Alice and Rosalie."

Charlie shook his head, "I should've known. They come here basically every day dressing her up."

"Why?" I wondered.

Just then Alice and Rosalie appeared, "Because we have a wonderful sense of fashion. But that's not actually the complete reason that we're here today."

I stood by the kitchen refrigerator door. Sierra was standing now on Bella feet, Bella was holding her hands. I smiled at her when she caught my gaze. Before she could run to me, Bella picked her up and attached her to her hip.

I guess that was best. I mean we were about to tell charlie and all. He would probably feel better knowing one of us mythical creatures weren't holding his niece.

Edward smiled. I wanted him to get out of my thoughts and he tried to hide a grin that was coming. I rolled my eyes.

"So Charlie," my dad started. "We need to speak with you."

"About what?" Charlie looked around at everyone. First Bella, then Sierra, Rosalie, Edward who was standing tall and Alice who was perched on Edward's back for some weird reason but then again, that's Alice for you. Then his eyes finally landed on me.

"What's going on?" Charlie was alarmed.

"Well-," dad basically told him the legend of our tribe and that included the cold ones. No reason to hold back. Just tell him everything.

"I still don't get it. What am I missing?" Charlie wondered.

I decided to speak, "Sam Uley's a wolf," I spoke. "The Alpha."

Charlie jumped looking at me, "Jake are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

Charlie turned back to dad, "What's going on?" He demanded.

I spoke again but coughed first so Charlie had his gaze fixed upon me, "Sam Uley's a werewolf, so is Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth and Leah Clearwater, oh and then there's the new boys Brady and Collin. But let's not forget myself."

"It's true Charlie," dad smiled slightly.

"So you guys are the wolves that we've been hunting?" Charlie wondered.

I nodded, "Yeah but it was just Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and I first really."

"Wow, I mean that's just. Wow."

"Yeah and the Cullen's are vampires," I blurted.

Charlie almost jumped off of his chair. Bella glared at me. "Honesty is the best policy." I smiled at her. She kept her glare.

Alice smiled and looked lost in thought. Probably a vision. Whatever she was seeing Edward found amusing.

"WHAT?" Charlie screamed.

"Calm down," I gestured with my hands trying to reason with him to calm down. "It's not like they drink human blood only animals. That's why we exist. To destroy vampires, except the Cullen's though because of the treaty."

"Why are you telling me this?" Charlie asked his eye looked to Bella and she nodded as if saying that everything was true.

"Well we wolves do this thing and imprint. It's when you find your soul mate the one we're meant to be with and stuff."

"So did you imprint?" I nodded.

"Yeah I did, finally. Sam imprinted on Emily that's why he dumped Leah. Jared was next and he imprinted on Kim. Then there's was Quil who imprinted on Claire Young. She's two but he doesn't think of her like that. Not until she's older, way older he will wait for her. And Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel."

Charlie looked to my dad who nodded. I knew dad wasn't jumping for joy that Paul had imprinted on Rachel but he didn't hate Paul for it.

"Did you imprint on Bella?" Charlie wondered shrugging.

"No, I imprinted on Sierra-," Charlies eyes snapped. If he had a gun I would run right now. Edward found something about his thoughts amusing I guess. He was probably ready to go get his gun.

"Charlie I don't think of her that way. She's only a baby. I just want to protect her. I mean she's one, come on. You know me."

"That's disturbing," Charlie was still looking at me like I was crazy as he spoke.

"I know. But I would like to see her, not like that but just be around her. It's the bond of the imprint. Just ask Bella I mean it would kill us wolves if-," I couldn't finish because of Charlie.

Charlie tensed I was about to speak more when Charlie cracked, "JACOB SHUT UP! Okay, I don't want to hear anymore. That's enough. I would like to know as little as possible about everything. Just shush. No more wolf and vampire talk. Just as long as your not in love with her like that or anything, can we please stop this talk."

Edward was trying to contain his laughter as was Alice. Was that what she saw happening? Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, Jacob POV:**

Everything was perfect to say, I guess. I mean Bella's wedding was approaching and I was no longer sad about seeing her go. I would always miss her though, I knew I would. Human Bella. Then again, whatever. That was her risk to take and had nothing to do with me.

Today was Saturday. The pack was hanging out at the beach today. Even the elders would be there but that was later. Charlie had agreed to let me take Sierra and I was so happy. Actually Quil was bringing Claire or she was arriving with Emily since that was her aunt but they would probably hang out or something.

I was on my way to get Sierra nervous. Over the last past week since everything had happened I learned so much. For instance she loved Elmo and Barney. I could just watch those TV show's with her all day.

As I approached the door Bella answered. She smiled at me. "Charlie had to go to work but he said he will see you later. I'll be here though."

"Where's Sierra?" I wondered.

Before she could even tell me Sierra's feet came toddling from the living room. She was wearing a shirt with jeans and sneakers. "Jake," she giggled.

Yeah she had called me Jake awhile ago. That was the first thing she said Charlie told me. I felt so special. It was just indescribable.

She ran straight to me and Bella laughed. "Hi Si-Si."

"Si-Si?" Bella wondered.

"Yeah. I don't know where it came from but I like it."

"I do to, I have to go get her bag be right back," Bella smiled. I nodded and looked at Sierra. She was grinning at me. She took my face in her hands and squished my face. I smiled and she laughed.

"Jake you look funny," Bella came back with a coat and bag in her hands.

I let Sierra down so Bella could help her put her coat on which she did very quickly. I went back to my car and put Sierra's bag in the back. Bella settled Sierra in her car seat for me. Yeah, I had bought one for her.

"Have fun Jake. Be safe." Bella told me walking back into the house. I nodded getting in the front seat of my car and driving off watching as the distance between Bella and I got larger until I couldn't see her anymore.

On the whole way to La Push Sierra would scream my name and I couldn't help but laugh. I would answer and she would talk in her baby language. It wasn't long before we arrived. I was told to go to Emily's house first.

Kim was getting out of her car when I showed up. I was surprised Jared had let her drive. Usually he was all protective and wanted to drive himself. Kim always got her way though.

"Hey Jake," Kim gave me a hug as I got out of the car.

"Kim."

"Where is she?" Kim wondered looking at me.

"Wow. You don't even want to talk to me huh? I'm hurt Kimberly. You truly just hurt my feelings." Kim just laughed and rolled her eyes as I got Sierra out of her car seat attaching her to my hip.

"Aw she's beautiful. Hi, I'm Kim. But you can call me Kimmy." Kim spoke looking at Sierra eye level. I smiled.

Out of no where came Paul followed by Jared and Quil. "Hey you never let us call you Kimmy," Quil spoke.

"Yeah but your not special," Kim joked.

Jared wrapped his arms around Kim giving her a hug and then looked at her, "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah," Kim smiled looking nervous.

"I told you I would pick you up."

"I know but I decided to drive here. Why don't you like it when I drive?"

"Your driving scares me," Jared smiled looking down. Everyone burst out laughing even Kim who punched Jared's arm playfully.

"Aw look at this cutie pie," Paul spoke. Wow. I think that was the first time I heard Paul speak about someone that way. Well no he did with Claire at times but still.

"Sierra," I smiled looking down at my imprint.

"Can I hold her?" Kim wondered. After about a second or to Kim spoke again, "I promise I won't hurt her."

I laughed and let Kim hold her. She attached her to her hip like I had and smiled at Sierra. Sierra grinned back. "Come on let's go inside," I said.

Kim led the way Jared and I right behind her. Quil and Paul behind us chuckling all the way. Once I entered Emily and Sam's house I immediately smelled food. Everyone rushed into the kitchen including myself only to be swatted away by Emily and Claire.

Well not really Claire she was to preoccupied talking to Quil. I smiled at her when she saw me she ran to give me a hug which I returned. Quil was just smiling.

"Boys out of the kitchen, now!" Emily practically yelled. There was chuckling from the other room. Embry stood in the doorway alone with Sam.

"Emily, I thought you wanted to meet Sierra," I said smiling.

Emily spun around from what she was doing and grinned at me. She immediately looked to the baby in Kim's arms.

"Aw. She's precious." Emily smiled.

"Okay well all of you boys get out, Sierra, Claire, Kim and myself are the only ones who should be in here," Emily smiled.

I frowned. I didn't want to be away from my imprint even if she was just a room away. It was too much. And I was just getting to spend time with her.

"Really Em," I said giving Emily the puppy dog look, well at least I tried.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Relax Jake. You can have her back soon. Now all of you in the living room or outside!" Emily shooed us away. Us wolves anyway.

Quil reluctantly put Claire down from having her sitting on his lap now and I reluctantly turned away walking into the living room. I was the last in there.

"How do you feel Jake?" Embry asked.

"Happy. I don't know when I imprinted her it was only her. A big weight was lifted off my shoulders." I grinned.

Paul smiled and then laughed. "I'm just glad your over the leech lover. Besides now you and Quil have something in common."

"He's right you know," Embry smiled. "They are both young."

Paul snorted. "That's not what I meant. I was talking about watching cartoons all the time and going around dressing like barbie. Plus there is nothing wrong with singing Disney songs," Paul laughed.

Everyone couldn't help but join him. I rolled my eyes. Rachel came in then and slapped Paul on the head. Wow, I guess he was talking to loud.

"What was that for?"

"I used to like Disney songs." Rachel said annoyed and then turned to wink at Jake and Quil before departing back in the kitchen.

**Narrating POV:**

Rachel had Sierra hosted on her hip while Kim had Claire. Emily was still packing the rest of the food for the beach. She was almost done.

Once everything was ready to go Emily had the boys pack food in the car. It would take her car and Kim's to for everything to fit. They were going to use Rachel's as well but decided against it. Emily and Kim drove Sam and Jared going with them of course while everyone else walked.

"Can I hold her please?" Jacob asked. He had put her bag in Kim's car.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine. For now." Once Sierra was back in Jake's arms he felt, complete.

"Thanks."

It was a comfortable silence as everyone walked to the beach. Just like old times sort of but now Jacob was happy and the whole pack didn't feel weird being around him because of the whole, Jacob, Edward and Bella love triangle.

When they arrived tables were already set up from early. The boys minus Jake and Quil helped carry the food and everything. The girls just made sure everything was in the right place.

"I'm so hungry, can we eat now Em?" Embry wondered aloud.

"Not yet. Leah still isn't here," Emily scolded Embry.

Before anyone could say anything, not including the groan from Embry which concluded to a slap on the head from Embry, a shadow emerged from tree's.

"Would you relax, I'm coming." That was so Leah everyone thought. The girls only heard because she yelled high enough for them to hear.

"Finally," Embry rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Embry."

"Maybe when I'm stuffed with food. Wait, nah not even then. Can we at now?" Embry turned his attention back to Emily who only smiled.

The boys grinned ready to dig in but before they could Emily spoke. "Lady's first," she put her hand on top of Paul's as he went to grab a roll.

The girls got there food first. That included Jake and Quil since they had Sierra and Claire. When everyone had there food they sat down and surprisingly guess who had Sierra?

None other than the one and only,

Leah Clearwater.

"Wow Leah," Paul said between bites of chicken. "This is a side I've never seen of you before. I think I like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leah asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Your a total bitch," Embry scoffed.

Since he was sitting between Leah and Seth he got double slaps on the head. Seth hated people talking about his sister any old way. I mean hello, that was his sister.

"I like children, believe it or not." Leah smiled.

"Yeah but still." Embry said.

Paul laughed, "Hey Rachel think we can have Leah babysit?" He wriggled his eye brows.

Jacob took his eyes of Sierra for basically the first time since they started eating and growled lowly glaring at Paul. "You know Paul some people are trying to swallow there food?"

"Sorry but still."

Sierra picked up her bottle of Juice and started to drink from it. All Jacob could think of was how cute it was.

After eating the guys played football. All of the girls sat on the ground in the sand. Sierra and Claire playing some type of hand game only the two of them could understand. It was amusing though.

Quil and Jake walked down the beach Claire and Sierra holding hands walking in front of them. If it wasn't already obvious they were going to be great friends when they were older.

The darker it got the more tired Sierra got. She eventually fell asleep in Jacob's arms. By now everyone was sitting on logs watching a fire roasting marshmallows. Paul had ended up getting annoyed and just ate a whole bag.

Emily knowing the pack ate a lot had extra bags though so that was fine. Claire was sitting next to Quil enjoying a piece of chocolate Emily had given her.

"I'm going to head back," Jake announced.

"Leaving so soon?" Paul laughed.

"Yeah besides got to get Si-Si home." I put her bag on my shoulder and held her securely trying to make her comfortable.

"Bring her back soon," Emily said smiling.

"Yeah," Leah chimed. "It's better than having Bella here."

Jacob rolled his eyes and said goodbye to everyone walking back to his car. When he got in and set Sierra in he started back towards Charlies house. Today was a good day.

A good day Jake got to spend with his imprint.

He could only hope to have more of these good days in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the day of Bella's wedding. Not exactly how it was in the book though. I was trying to get more dialog with Jake and Bella for this chapter to somewhat ease the mood.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. They help me when I'm writing. **

**ENJOY :)(:**

**Chapter 6, Jacob POV:**

Today was the big day. Bella was getting married to Edward. To be honest it did feel a little weird to know that I was going. That was my opinion anyway.

I was now downstairs at Charlies with Sierra on my lap. She was watching TV. Alice was supposed to come and pick her up with Bella as well. I didn't like that. I wanted to take her. Dad was coming with Sue and Seth. I was surprised Leah was letting them come knowing how much she disliked the Cullen's.

My head immediately turned to the stairs when I heard light footsteps. I knew they were Sierra's. I smiled when I saw her. When she saw me she came running to me. I caught her in my arms and hugged her before sitting her on my lap.

"Hi Si-Si."

She grinned and waved. I looked at her outfit. Alice had her dressed in a light pink dress and white dress shoes that had a small heal to them.

What if she fell? I mean I knew she could walk but still. I would have to speak with Alice about that later. I knew she would tell me she knew what she was doing though I mean from what Bella would tell me she was the queen of fashion.

I stood and attached her to my hip. Alice soon came down the stairs followed by Bella who looked tired. I guessed Alice changed Sierra now so she could focus all her attention on Bella later. From the looks of it, Bella needed it. No offense to her though. She obviously didn't get enough sleep.

"Good Morning Jacob," Alice greeted in her cheery voice.

"Alice." I nodded. "Hey Bells."

Bella gave me a nod. "You look tired," I commented.

Bella was going to speak when Alice groaned. "You see Bella. I only have a couple of hours to get you ready and you can't do the one thing that I need from you which is to get enough sleep..." Alice went on and on but no one was really paying attention to her.

We had all walked into the kitchen where Charlie was having a sandwich. He and Bella spoke for a little bit before Alice announced that it was time to leave. Wonderful. I only had such a short amount of time with my imprint and now she was leaving. It wasn't even a full ten minutes and they were already leaving.

At least I would see her later though.

"Dad don't forget to-," before Bella could finish her sentence Charlie nodded his head at her. "Bella I don't have that much to do, I know."

Bella smiled apolitically. She came over to get Sierra and I groaned handing her over. Bella rolled her eyes smiling. "You'll see her soon Jake. I'll see all of you later."

"Come on Bella. We have to do something and fast. I can't believe you didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Alice said walking out of the room.

Bella rolled her eyes and followed. Sierra watched me as Bella walked her hands waving. I waved back smiling and she couldn't help grin at me. After I heard Alice's car pull off it was just Charlie and I. Awkward.

We ended up just watching TV for awhile until it was time to get this show on the road. Charlie and I left Charlie headed to get whoever, because I forgot and me heading to get my dad, Seth and Sue. They were all ready when I got there. It was a quite drive to the Cullen's place.

When we arrived more and more people were getting there. Seth, Sue and dad went to there seats. I told them I would eventually meet them there, I wanted to see Sierra before the wedding started and I wanted to talk to Bella.

I still couldn't believe it really. This would be her last day as Bella Marie Swan. Well at least she would still be alive.

I wondered upstairs and saw the blonde, Rosalie. She gave me a look and I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes turning around and entering a room. From there I could hear light giggles. I knew who it was so I followed.

Sierra was sitting on a high chair, a bag of with different animal crackers in it eating slowly. I watched her for a couple of minutes. She didn't see me at first. Of course she didn't. Bella was now in her dress sitting down looking in the mirror.

"Hey Bells."

She turned around and smiled at me. She got up and gave me a hug. "Jake."

"Yeah, you look gorgeous," I smiled. Sierra still looked better though, no offense to Bella and I didn't think of Sierra that way.

"Thanks. It's weird you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"How far we've come. Everything happens for a reason though, you know.

"It's crazy isn't it."

"Yeah. I'm happy though."

"I know." I took in a deep breath and looked Bella right in the eyes. "As amazing or weird as this may sound I know he will take care of you."

"Nice of you to admit it."

I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I'm glad you imprinted Jake." I could hear the honesty in her voice.

I smiled at her. "I am to. I'm happy. Even though she's so young, a toddler she's my world."

"Take care of her, or else."

"You know I will and or else what?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"The whole Cullen family will come after you," Rosalie said coming out from wherever she was before.

I couldn't help but laugh then and Bella joined in. Rosalie smiled. I looked to Sierra then and she was starring at me grinning. I started towards her and she held her arms out wanting me to pick her up.

I could only comply.

"Hi pretty girl. Are you excited to see Bella get married today?" I asked while Sierra's eyes got bigger and you could see that she was truly happy.

Sierra put her head in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back smiling. Alice had to ruin the moment though.

"None of that. Jake go downstairs."

"Why?"

"Because Sierra's going to end up falling asleep or something. And it's going to start soon. Besides Charlie and Renee are coming up."

I just nodded. I gave Sierra to Bella. Sierra's head snapped open and I just waved. She look sad but smiled when Bella kissed her forehead turning her attention back to Bella now.

I smiled shaking my head as I ran down the stairs. Charlie and Renee were coming up. I gave them a nod. It wasn't hard to find Seth, Sue and dad. I sat down on the other side of Seth. He was talking to his mom about something.

I didn't pay attention. Edward gave me a look smiling. In my head I told him to shut up and get ready for his wife, well soon to be wife.

He only smirked turning his attention back to something else. I didn't think about Bella's dress thankfully wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Alice would have my head, literally.

"Your right." Edward murmured but it was so low only I could hear him and even if anyone else supernatural in here did they wouldn't understand.

Very soon the music started. Everyone stood. Soon after Alice reached midway Sierra came as a flower girl. When she got up to Alice she reached for her hand and they walked to where they were supposed to stand. I smiled.

Then came Bella. Everyone gasped at her dress and were talking about how beautiful she looked. She did look amazing.

Soon after she reached Edward. Everyone sat. It was a good wedding. I was only paying attention to Sierra really. She was meeting my gaze every time. I clapped with everyone else though when the two newly weds were happily married.

The reception was nice. That's where everyone went after. I sat with Sierra on my lap. She enjoyed the cake. It was funny seeing Edward stomach it though. From the look on his face he liked it but I knew it was an act. It was actually really good cake. I ended up getting some on my face though.

It was funny because Sierra took a piece with her hand and got it in my face. She was trying to feed me it seemed. She was too cute.

I got in a lucky dance with Bella. Well two. She was my best friend. I didn't see that changing anytime soon. And then I danced with Sierra for a little bit.

Time came fast though. Edward and Bella departed. I took in one last good look at her. When she came back she would be fully vampire most likely. In reality though she would always be my best friend.

**How was that? Didn't want to end it on a completely sad note. So that was the last chapter of Jake's POV for right now. Later there might be some more of him but right now getting into Sierra.**

**Review. :)(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENJOY :)(:**

**Chapter 7, Sierra POV:**

My life had changed so much over the years. I was now Seventeen years old. A Junior at Forks High School. I lived with my Uncle Charlie and loved him to death.

I looked a mixture of my parents. I gathered that from pictures. I didn't remember them. Anyway I had wavy dark brown hair with light tinted brown highlights that went to my chest and stunning brown eyes.

I wasn't very tall but I wasn't that short. I stood at a full 5'4. There were people way taller than me though. Anyway at school I played on the Volleyball team. When I was in middle school I did softball but when I got into high school I just lost my interest in it.

Standing by my side on the Volleyball court was my best friend for life. Claire Elizabeth Young. We had known each other for awhile and it helped that we were in the same grade and went to the same school.

We were practically sisters really. Even though Claire's biological sister Cora had just graduated last year and was now off at college.

Anyway Claire and I had been best friends for the longest and everything. We always hung out all of the time. We also shared a secret. We knew about Wolves. Well not just Wolves but shape shifters.

They lived in La Push and were very close to us. They weren't bad though. They were protectors. They protected people from Vampires. It was amazing. I even got to see them in wolf form. They were so big!

Usually we, (Claire and I) were always in La Push with two very special people. Well one very special person to her was named Quil Aterea. I was one of the only people that knew about Claire's huge crush on Quil. It was sweet really.

She did care for him a lot.

Then there was me. I had my own little crush. Well not crush, I was in love with someone. And by someone I meant a shape shifter. He was friends with Quil. Since I could remember he had been there for me.

And his name, well his name was: Jacob Black.

**I know it's short but Review(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY :)(:**

**Chapter 8, Sierra POV:**

My alarm buzzed thirty minutes normal then usual this morning. Of course that was because I had set it earlier yesterday to do so. At first I just laid in bed and rubbed my eyes but I then got up and made my bed stepping out of my room to the bathroom.

I took a quick fifteen minute shower and then went to go get dressed for school today. I got dressed in something simple. Didn't want to go over the top because first I had gym today and today was tryout's for Volleyball.

So I changed into Black Skinny Jeans, a Tye Dye bubble tee shirt and a scarf to match. I put my sneakers on and put my hair in a high ponytail.

When I was all finished getting ready after brushing my teeth and stuff I got my bag ready for tryout's after school. Just a shirt, shorts and stuff like that. From years experience I knew today we were just doing running drills.

I went downstairs to each breakfast. Charlie was already gone, no surprise. I had just taken a toll to calling him Charlie instead of Uncle Charlie. That was just a little weird. I ate a quick breakfast, Lucky Charms. That was my favorite cereal.

Besides I didn't feel like cooking this morning.

I looked around my room for a moment to make sure I had everything I needed. My room was simple. No actually it wasn't really. It was kind of over the top, for me anyway. No thanks to my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose.

Over the years as I got older they insisted on designing my room. Just to make things easier on everyone Charlie let them.

Usually during this time I would take the time to hang out with my cousin Bella. Anyway to me my room was over the top, I was kind of simple but then again Aunt Alice was always over the top when it came to designing.

My room was all different colors really, well two main different colors. When you first walked in you could see my bed which was white, pink and brown. That was a light gray type of color. The rest of the walls were white. On that wall I had two picture frames with two different pictures. One was of me with my friends from La Push and the other was of me and my added on Cullen Family.

To the left I had little sitting place if I just wanted to sit and whatever and to the right was a in table and then the window. By my closet door I had a desk with more pictures on there and then there was my bulletin board filled with pictures. What can I say? I was into photography, sometimes.

Then there was my closet which was filled up no thanks to Alice! She loved to shop. I had dressers to and because of how much Alice like to shop she made it her personal mission to expand my closet!

When I finished upstairs I got my coat since it was chilly today and grabbed my bags getting to my car. Charlie had gotten me one for my sixteenth birthday.

It was a quick drive to school. I was in a hurry. When I got there I went straight to my locker and turned to find my best friend standing there smiling. "Claire," I grinned.

Claire smiled her cheeks lighting up. She was wearing denim blue skinny jeans, a tank but you could only see part of it because she had on a black zipper sweatshirt and black converses. Her hair was in a braid to the side.

"Excited for today?" I asked.

Claire and I had been best friends for as long as I can remember. She was older than me but not by that many months so we were in the same grade. We both went to Forks school and always hanged out. We were both on the volleyball team to. It was awesome. She was truly my best friend.

"Hell yeah, why wouldn't I be? Then again, I hear a lot of girls are trying out. You worried?" Claire said giving me all types of facial expressions. I knew she was doing this to mess with me so I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Nah. But it's okay if you are, I got your back? Claire laughed.

We both made our way towards homeroom which was one of the classes we both shared, Spanish. We sat in the back next to each other. If I was going to be honest we did talk a lot but it wasn't like we got caught. Besides I had an A in this class as did Claire so I wasn't worried about it.

"You left pretty early last night, what happened?" Claire asked.

I remembered the party last night in La Push. It was at Claire's aunt's house, Emily. I shrugged, "Nothing really. Didn't even go home Jake and I just went to La Push Beach and walked around."

Claire nodded. She knew about the huge crush I had on Jake. Jacob Black. Not even a crush anymore. I was practically in love with him. It didn't even bother me that he was a wolf or anything. I still wanted to be with him. He was so careful around me though but at the same time he was himself. That was something that I loved the most.

"What about you and Quil?" I asked.

Claire slightly blushed I couldn't help but laugh while she just rolled her eyes. "I don't know, he still see's me as a kid you know. It's kind of annoying now. I mean I want him to see us as something more."

"Same way I feel with Jake. I mean I've known him forever and still he see's me as a child. I am so ready to take the next step," I smiled.

Claire was about to comment but the loud speaker announcements came on. I only listened around this time in the year because they would usually announce Volleyball things occasionally. Other than that I really never paid attention.

After Spanish started. Mrs. Brillo started class. We took a test all period. It was a practice test so I wasn't that worried about it. Besides when we finished Claire and I just chatted quietly. I mean we didn't get caught so it was okay.

Claire and I said our goodbyes then. I had World History and she had Biology. If I was being honest I didn't feel like going and thought about skipping but that wasn't a option.

So I sat though class all period board. I did however notice a boy in my grade, Cody Sanders starring at me. When I met his gaze he always smiled and I smiled back rolling my eyes. I had never really spoken to him but we had our occasional moments of speaking. He was pretty school. One of the popular guys in school.

I was kind of glad to get out of there though. His starring was kind of starting to creep me out a little bit. I had gym next and that was mandatory I change. If I didn't then I couldn't try out and if I made the team and didn't change then I couldn't play that day weather it was practice or a game.

I couldn't wait for everything to be over. Claire and I met up again fourth period. We had band. We both sat next to each other playing the flute. It was fun because all we did was talk, our band teacher wasn't there today.

Claire and I went to lunch after. We sat with a group of our friends who were also trying out for Volleyball. It wasn't a click or anything we were just really all good friends. We always hanged out and stuff when could. Mostly it was Claire and I though, I'm not going to lie.

It was Claire, myself, Allison but we called her Ali, Samantha who we called Sammy most of the time, Layla, and Kate.

"Sup girls?" Kate asked.

"Nothing much, you guys?" I asked pulling out my phone. I loved that rule of Forks High School. We could use our phones but only in Lunch. Other than that we could get it taken away in class.

"Excited for tryouts," Ali said smiling.

Claire and I grinned at each other and than her. We all immediately started talking about tryouts. We all agreed today it was probably just drills with running and stuff. And then tomorrow would be serves and stuff. Couldn't wait.

Too bad lunch ended quickly. I was really having fun and was planning on texting Jake. I didn't though because I remembered that he had patrol right now. He had told me yesterday it would be him, Embry and Quil. There was a small Vampire alert but nothing that big.

I carried on with the rest of my day. I was glad when the last bell rang for leaving. I hurried to the gym with my stuff and changed. Claire and I walked out sitting on the bleachers with some of the other girls that were changed. Soon everyone came out and so did the Coach.

Coach. Ringlet but we all called her Coach. R.

She pulled out a chair in front of all of us and began her usual speech every year, "Well it's nice to see you've all came to try out this year. Today were doing basic drills. If we do good we will start on serving early. Anyway, I know they say no more than two classes failing but if you are on the team I want you passing all of your classes."

Already done, I thought to myself.

"You must change for Gym or else you can't play in the game or practice that day. That's the rule! Also I want you all to know there are only twelve that make the team-," she carried on but I didn't pay much attention. I already knew the routine.

Once she finished we all got up and ran around the gym. Twelve members, twelve laps. They were easy. When we finished we did a whole bunch of different stretches and then we ran again. It was easy.

"You tired?" Coach. R called as we ran around the gym. I didn't look back to see if anyone had stopped just kept going. But I knew from before that there were a lot of girls here.

When we stopped we did some serving. Coach. R let us go early but not before warning us tomorrow we were working with the net. I was so excited. I loved Volleyball. I had heard earlier that next Gym that's what we would be playing until like February. Yes.

I didn't even bother changing. I just got my stuff said bye and left with Claire. We got into our cars and went on home. When I got home, Charlie wasn't there but I knew he would be there soon.

What to make? I could just order a Pizza but I didn't want to. I looked around and decided to make Spaghetti. I put in the garlic bread before going upstairs and taking another shower. I changed into shorts that were blue with white check marks on each side and a tank with a sweatshirt over it.

I went back downstairs and finished dinner just in time before Charlie got home. We didn't talk much he just asked me about my day and then asked how tryouts were. I told him everything was good. It was weird. Charlie wasn't really a let's have a big kind of conversation person so I always kept it short and simple.

After washing the dishes I retreated to my bedroom and finished all of my homework. I practiced my flute a little bit for a piece I had before putting it away and laying in bed. It felt kind of weird that I hadn't talked to Jake yet today. I would've texted him but I was really tired. I fell asleep just like that.

On my bed, clutching my cell phone and dreaming about Jake. Before I drifted off I thought I heard my window creak a little bit but other than that I payed it no attention.

**Review, Favorite, Alert :)(:**

**IMPORTANT! I'm not sure if I will be updating for the next two weeks that's while your getting this chapter today instead of Friday. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff, really appreciate it. Jake's coming soon! ENJOY :)(:**

**Chapter 9, Sierra POV:**

The rest of the week carried on the same. I couldn't help but stress when it came to tryouts. That's why after school on Friday I was glad when I had gotten home. I was going to hang out with Jake all weekend.

I was glad that I would be seeing him soon. I really did miss him. It had seemed like forever since we had last seen each other. You know? I needed his company.

I changed after I had gotten home. I took a shower and then changed from my tryout cloth -shorts and a shirt with a sweatshirt- into ripped skinny jeans a long sleeve white shirt with my leather black and white shirt over it. I put in stud diamond earrings I had gotten from Jasper for my birthday last year and some flats.

My hair was curly from my hair and had stopped dripping water. I smiled to myself in the mirror before leaving. It was kind of funny how Charlie never minded me hanging out with Jake. He actually seemed to love it when we got closer.

I don't know how to explain it like he was waiting for us to just get closer and closer.

I set out to Jake's. We were going to walk from his house to Sam and Emily's. Everyone was going to be there tonight, at least I think so. It was going to be a nice time. I knew Claire had left from practice to go there and she would get ready there or whatever.

Once I got to Jake's house I took in a deep breath. I smiled when I heard my car door open. I knew it was him. I unbuckled my seat belt and tackled him with a big hug.

"I missed you," I whispered in his ear. Wasn't a problem because I knew that he could hear me.

"I missed you too, we have so much to talk about," Jake grinned. I absolutely loved his smile.

Once he let go of me I met his eyes and couldn't help blush. Oh, his smile. I could just melt right there. I made sure my doors were locked before turning back to him. "I'm hungry and I already you know your hungry so let's go to Emily's."

Jake laughed and nodded. I went behind him and he stopped knowing what I was about to do and got into position. I grinned to myself as I jumped on his back. Once I was settled he continued to walk there.

"You know, your really tall." I commented.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah. So I guess you have a nice view huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah, you should see it sometime." Laughed and then added, "Maybe if you jumped on Sam's back, he's pretty tall as well."

I knew Jake was rolling his eyes at that but still smiling. It was a nice quite walk to Sam's house. When we got there I jumped off of Jake's back and walked into the house Jake on my heels. I was hugged by, Claire and then Emily, Kim, Rachel and others.

I was glad dinner was ready, I really was hungry. Pasta. Yummy. Jake sat next to me while we ate no surprise. "So how was tryouts?" Quil asked looking from Claire to me.

"Ugh, it was fine." Claire said.

I nodded, "Yeah. It was alright."

The boys started talking wolf then. I didn't really pay much attention. What I had gotten from it was that there was new phase who Brady and Collin were with right name. His name was Gary or something. If I understood correctly he had just phased Wednesday and had something to do with Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim's daughter, Lisa.

Uncle Jared obviously wasn't happy. I mean that was his only girl. "Ugh, not even a full week or month of being wolf and already he's tied to my little girl."

Tied? What was that supposed to mean.

"Jared, she's only fourteen. Nothing's going to happen," Jacob told him seriously while glaring at the same time, Quil was glaring at him to.

Whatever was going on with Lisa and this Gary guy I knew that Jake wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"It better not," Jared said seriously. I smiled to myself. It was so cute that Lisa had been imprinted on. She deserved it. She saw sweet like Kim and things didn't bother her much like Jared. She looked like a combination of them.

"Oh, calm down Jared," Kim told her husband. I smiled at her.

"Where is Lisa?" I wondered.

"Outside with some of the other kids," Rachel said before slapping Paul on the back of the head. Didn't take much to figure he had said something smart.

I finished my food and then went outside, Claire was with me. We got hugs from everyone before just laying in the ground staring up at the sky. It was a pretty day out today.

Lisa came over and sat by us, "Hey."

"Hey," Claire and I said in union.

"So, who's Gary?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Some dude that hangs out with Jake now. I don't know him. Why?"

"Just wondering. You talked to him lately?" Claire asked.

"I see him in school and stuff. He's a Junior."

"Aren't you a Freshman?" I wondered. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Dad doesn't like him for some strange reason, at least it seams like he doesn't. Conner isn't his biggest fan either." I couldn't help but laugh.

Conner, Lisa's older brother was very protective of her. They argued at moments but still he was protective.

"What do you expect? Your Conner's baby sister. Of course he's protective of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lisa said not really paying attention.

She picked a piece of grass and inspected it. Claire began to get up and I jumped on her back. She saw me from the corner of her eye and caught me. "Your insane."

"Aha, Jake gave me a piggy back ride all the way here." I smiled proudly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's okay I'm sure if you ask Quil will give you one to." 

"I'll have to ask one day. I mean I did drive here."

"Staying at his house?" I wondered. Claire's parents trusted Quil and since Emily and Sam were close they didn't have a problem with it. Charlie didn't have a problem with me staying at Jake's either. Not really anyway.

Just as long as I called and told him and didn't stay the whole weekend he was alright

"Yes she is," Quil said out of no where appearing and Jake next to him. I rolled my eyes, "It's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversation's Quil."

He stuck his tongue out at me and I smiled reaching my arms out for Jake. He grinned and put me on top of his shoulders while Quil did the same with Claire.

"Are you staying tomorrow?" Jake wondered.

I nodded. "Of course. But I wont be over until later. You know how Charlie can't cook," I grinned.

"Then you'll be over?"

"After I finish everything I will be."

"Did you do your homework?" He asked.

"Most of it. I have a couple things left to do." I told him seriously. He would have a way of finding out anyway.

It was kind of sweet how Jake made sure I always did my homework and stuff.

"Alright. Anyway let's go in. Emily wont let us have dessert until everyone comes inside." Jake said rushing to the house. When we got to the door I dunked so I would fit.

Dessert was yummy. Cake. I wasn't sure what kind because I was mostly into the icing. Chocolate icing was my favorite. I loved it.

The night ended with laughter, it was really fun. Jake and I eventually left him walking me back to my car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jake wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be here."

"Good." Jake said kissing my cheek. I wished it were my lips instead.

"Night."

"Good Night Sierra."

I got into my car and started for home. Watching Jake disappear from my view.

**Sorry haven't updated in awhile. Been busy. Not sure about updates for the next two weeks but hopefully things will go back to normal soon.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, Favorite, Alert! :)(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff, really appreciate it. ENJOY :)(:**

**Chapter 10, Sierra POV:**

All too soon the weekend came to a end. I had fun with Jake. We went to the beach and had fun with the pack there. The boys played football, soccer and the girls watched and chatted. After awhile we all went cliff diving. Jake didn't want me to jump but I had already done it before and loved it, I didn't see the problem with doing it again.

Not long after eating Jake and I went back to his house and just enjoyed the rest of our time together. Unfortunately the time soon came where I had to go back home I promised to text him.

That was actually how Sunday went when I got home. Texting Jake until he had to go on patrol and take care of a couple things.

Now it was Monday. Either today or tomorrow we would be getting the results back on who made the team. I wasn't sure but I hoped today, the sooner the better.

I searched through my closet for awhile before I found the right outfit. I came across a pair of skinny jeans and a sequenced blue top. My tan UGGS would match. I did all of the basics before changing into my cloths for the day. I made sure I had my bag for Volleyball after school and then set out.

I skipped breakfast this morning. I knew it wasn't healthy but at the moment I didn't particularly care.

Once I set out to school I met up with Claire. "Hey."

"Hi," I grinned. "So you excited for today?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for you. They already posted who made the team today." 

I stopped walking and took in a deep breath. I could feel myself becoming numb. I hoped I made it.

"Well, did you make it?"

"Why do you think I've been waiting for you?" Claire smiled as if it was fairly obvious. "Come on," she took my hand and dragged me to the girls locker room. Sure enough it was all posted.

When we got there Claire and I looked at each other. A couple of girl's walked past crying and I closed my eyes.

"Ready?" I whispered to Claire. We were holding hands. Even though my eyes were closed I knew that she was shaking her head.

"Okay, ready-," I started. "Get set," Claire continued, "GO," we said together looking at the list.

**Volleyball Finals:**

**Allison Marty**

**Samantha Parks**

**Claire Young**

**Sierra Swan**

**Layla Lark**

**Kate Marshall**

**Janelle Cole**

**Alicia Hall**

**Sabrina Mallard**

**Katelyn Weird**

**Melanie Vernal**

**Kayla Woods**

Claire and I smiled at each other slapping hands. "Yes!"

"We made it," I grinned. Claire gave me the biggest hug ever, she really was my best friend. I was glad that we had both made the team.

I was glad we had made the team again but I also felt bad for those of who tried out and didn't make it. "Come on, let's get to class." I told Claire walking.

She nodded and went to class. I had to stop by my locker first though and put my things away. Since only students were in the class and the teacher wasn't here yet I pulled my phone out.

"What are you doing?"Claire asked in a whispered tone.

"Telling Jake."

"What if you get caught," Claire hissed and I rolled my eyes shrugging my shoulders. We both knew that I wasn't about to get caught.

**Hey, I made the Volleyball Team(: So did Claire. Will talk to you later and thanks for the weekend, it was fun.-Sierra.**

I grinned at Claire as I sent the message and then put my cell phone away. She just rolled her eyes and I stuck my tongue out at her.

The teacher came in then. "Your so lucky," Claire whispered. This was my time to roll my eyes.

I knew I wasn't going to get caught so it really didn't matter. For the rest of the period the conversation was cut off because we had a packet to do. I was completely focused now.

I had about two more weeks until Forks got their progress reports and I wanted to stay on the team so I still had to work hard. I handed the packet in when I was done and got my homework. It was another packet. I turned around and rolled my eyes, great.

Claire finished a little bit after me. By then I had already started on the homework and she did to. Looking up I got a piece of paper from my binder but made sure it didn't look obvious what I was about to do, pass a note. (:

_Aren't you going to tell Quil the good news? _I passed the paper to Claire. She gave me a look and then read the paper.

_Yes but I will tell him later. I don't text in class.(;_

I rolled my eyes. If she was trying to fool me it really wasn't working.

_Yes you do. So stop lying.(; I'll admit I do!_

_We know you do. Didn't Jake tell you he didn't want you getting into trouble for texting in class?_

A small smile formed on the edge of my lips. I knew what she was talking about. It was last year and I got bored and texted Jake basically all day. He told me to stop because I would get caught but I didn't. Hey, I didn't get caught.

_Yes, he did. But I didn't listen and still don't. Jake knows I do it and doesn't approve but whatever. He knows that he loves when he hears from me!(;_

I waited for the right time to pass the note back to Claire. She rolled my her eyes and put the paper in her pocket. I looked and noticed she had on my American Eagle sweatshirt. I smiled. We always borrowed cloths and stuff. I didn't care. Besides, she could have it, it looked better on her than it did me.

We finished our work and left when the bell rang going to our separate ways eventually. No one talked that much at lunch. We did all of homework that we had gotten so far.

Whenever I did play a sport I had the most homework. I rolled my eyes and cracked my knuckles checking my phone.

**Congrats. Sierra. I knew you'd do fine. Now, stop texting me when you're in school (: I will talk to you later.-Jake(:**

I rolled my eyes and sent him a quick text.

**You know you always tell me don't text in class but I do it anyways(: And thanks, I will talk to you later.-Sierra.**

I put my phone back then.

Claire was giving me a knowing smile. "Did you tell Quil?" I wondered. She shook her head yes. She hadn't texted all period yet so I knew she had told him in one of her other classes.

Lunch went by too fast unfortunately. I was glad when the end of the day came. I changed for practice. The bleachers were still out. Coach just went over everything she expects from us and stuff. And told us tomorrow to be ready.

So when I went home I was kind of happy we didn't do anything but then a little annoyed cause I got changed for nothing. I made a quick dinner baked Ziti and then went upstairs finishing the rest of my homework and taking a shower.

Charlie came home later that night. I told him the good knew and he told me to let him know when my games were whenever I found out. Even though Charlie was the Cheif of Police he still attended all of my games if he could.

Charlie watched sports after dinner. I returned back upstairs and texted Jake for the rest of the night. Like he was by me he sent me a text saying:

**Okay, I know you're probably getting tired. I will talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well. I love you Sierra!-Jake.**

I didn't bother texting back I just slumped into my pillow more. Jake telling me he loved me gave me some type of hope that he meant it more than the brother, sister best friend type of way. I hoped it meant the actual man and woman love. So that gave me hope.

I would find out. I would come up with a plan to get with Jacob Black.

**Time Faze:**

"Are you insane!" Claire asked.

"Shh," I said putting my finger to my lips as people started to look over to us.

It was Thursday Morning and we were in homeroom talking. I had kept my plans from her about Jake. Since Charlie had to go out tomorrow afternoon for some police business and wouldn't be back until around early Monday Morning Jake was staying with me.

I decided I would make my move on him then and I was dumb enough to tell Claire about my plan. I would start things off slow with Jake tonight and then make my move on him.

I was going to kiss him. Me, Sierra Swan planned to kiss Jacob Black tonight.

I knew there were possibly a hundred ways tonight could go but I only hoped for the best.

"Look Claire I know it sounds crazy and stuff but what can I do? Only hope for the best," I smiled.

Claire gave me a look and then frowned, "Your taking a long shot. You could end up getting hurt in the end. What if he doesn't think about you that way?"

I shrugged. "I have to know."

"No. At least wait. Maybe after we graduate then we can see what happens-," I cut her off real quick. "No, I'm not waiting. It's happening tomorrow. Uncle Charlie won't be home or anything."

"I don't know.." she said looking ahead.

"Look, it's worth trying." I told her.

**Time Faze:**

So the next day Friday after practice when I got home I ran to my room and ordered three pizza's and some soda's. I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. Short with a tank top and a American Eagle Graphic Fleece.

After I was changed I started my homework. I heard the door bell ring in the middle of it and slipped on my pink slippers running downstairs cash in hand. I let the person at the door keep the change before bringing the stuff into the living room. I went back upstairs and finished the rest of my homework getting a couple of movies while I was at it.

As I hurried back downstairs the door bell rang to reveal the one and only Jacob Black. I hoped tonight was a good night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff, really appreciate it. ENJOY :)(:**

**Chapter 11, Sierra POV:**

Jacob Black was now standing in my living room. I smiled and hugged him. "Hey Jake."

"Hey, Sierra. I missed you."

"It's been what? A week?" I joked even though I knew that I missed him too.

"Yeah, too long." Jake said giving me a hug. I hugged him back tightly.

"So what are we doing?" He wondered.

I smiled, "Movies and don't worry. I already got the food." Jake just laughed at me but then again, I knew how much he liked his food.

Jake grinned coming into the house. I closed the door and we walked over into the living room. It was a comfortable silence. I put in a random movie and Jake asked me questions.

"How has school been?"

"Alright."

He gave me a look, "Alright? Come on Si-Si you know that you can tell me anything." And I did know that.

"Alright, it's been amazing and that's just because it's Volleyball season really-," I let myself ramble on and Jake sat there and listened to me.

That was something that I loved about him. Whenever I talked he would listen. And we wanted to things about the aspects of my life. He was interested in things that went on through out my life.

"Sorry, I was rambling." I looked down at my feet.

"It's okay. You can ramble anytime."

I smiled at that. Jake. Was I sure that tonight was going to work? What if things just totally blew up in my face. No, I couldn't think like that. I had to be brave. Be brave.

"Hungry."

"I'm always hungry."

"I know, that was a pretty silly question wasn't it?" I wondered.

Jake nodded, "Yeah it was." 

All through the first movie we ate and enjoyed ourselves. Since it was a comedy it seemed that we were always laughing at things. The second movie was also a comedy but I didn't laugh as much.

I was trying to bring up my confidence in things but it just didn't seem to be their yet.

Jake went to go open the DVD player when I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He was alarmed now. I would bet anything that his wolf senses were now on ready to fight if things came to that.

"There's something that's been bothering me for awhile," I started.

"What happened? You know that you can tell me anything right."

I nodded. I did know that, "No. It's not like that it's just something that I've had to build up the courage about."

"What's that?"

I scooted over so that I was closet to Jacob. And leaned in a little bit, "This." I spoke softly before pecking his lips with a soft kiss.

To be honest it was amazing. I left my lips glued there and smiled a little bit, maybe all of my worrying was over nothing. Because it didn't seem like at the moment anything could go wrong for us.

Jake's lips moved with mines for a couple of minutes and it was amazing because they were matched, connected.

But it ended all too soon when Jacob pulled away, "What's wrong?" I wondered.

Jake just stared at my face in disbelief. He looked like he was keeping calm but I didn't care about his face features at the moment. I just seeked out his eyes. They would tell me everything that I needed to know.

I saw love and anger. Love, that made me happy but my happiness ended to soon with anger. Anger, did he hate me? Was he mad at me for what I had done? How could I be so stupid.

I knew that this was a stupid idea but I went and kissed him anyway. He would probably never be able to look at me the same way again. Why did I have to go ruin things? This was just great.

"We can't," was all he said and then he jumped to his feet.

"Jake," I started.

"No," he screamed. I jumped. I had never heard him use that tone with anyone. "We can't do this! This is wrong in so many ways."

"I'm sorry," unshed tears threatened to spill over the brinks of my eyes.

"So am I," and then he was gone. I heard the door slam and a few seconds later I heard a wolf howl. This was all my fault. Why did I have to be so stupid.

I brought my knees up to my chest on the couch and clutched myself together. I let the tears spill now and sat their. I wished this had never happened. I could feel the changes in things already starting to take place.

Why did I have to be so stupid?

**It's been awhile since I've updated sorry about that. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, Sierra POV:**

Everything just happened to fast since then. That weekend I sulked in misery of my stupid actions, I should have known. This was all my fault. And I ignored everyone. I really mean everyone, except Charlie when he called to check up on me and I told him I was fine, it was a short conversation, as usual.

Anyway Sunday night I was just checking over all of my messages and stuff and found I had so many and so many missed calls. Basically everyone. Mostly from Claire, Emily, Kim, Leah and to my dismay Jacob. I didn't even look just turned my phone back off.

When Monday morning came I was tired. I didn't want to go to school or anything but I did it. I changed quickly, got my stuff, had breakfast and left the house.

As I arrived in school I went to class extra early. Claire came storming in about ten minutes later. "What is up?" she asked me seriously.

I turned my gaze to her, "What?"

She seemed fustrated, "Don't give me that, 'what' you know what I mean. And I know you have been avoiding my calls."

"Yeah, I had a rough weekend." I didn't want to really talk about it but Claire was Claire and she would get it out of me one way or another.

"Yeah. So what the fuck happened between you and Jake?" she asked.

"Hey, watch your mouth." I told her smiling a bit trying to lighten the mood. "And nothing."

"Nothing? You and I and everyone else knows that is so not true."

"What do you mean?" I was curious to know everyone knew the short version or the whole full story.

"Well," she looked conflicted then. "About you and Jake. About how you.."

"How I what?"

"You know," I rolled my eyes. I loved Claire but I wished that she would just come out with it already.

"You mean how I kissed him right?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically putting my hands in my head. 

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad," I hissed. "You are joking right? Yeah, not that bad. It's not that bad," I rolled my eyes. "Your right it is terrible."

"Sierra, it's okay. Jake he..." I held up my hand to stop her from talking, I didn't want to hear anymore.

"No, just stop. I don't want to talk to or about Jake."

"That's why you ignored his text messages."

There was no point in lying, "Yeah. Well not really I didn't see it until last night I had my phone off."

"You should read them when you go home."

"Can't."

"Why?" she wondered curiously.

"I deleted them."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to see them or anything. Ugh, the guys probably thing I am insane and I need help or something."

"Just the opposite actually," I didn't understand. She said that they knew.

"I don't understand."

"They actually thing that it's Jake. You know that he is the crazy one, that is what they think." I didn't understand why, oh yeah because he ran from me and didn't tell Charlie. Whatever.

"Oh."

"Yeah anyways you too need to talk."

"No."

"You can not hide from him. You know you can't hide from him. Besides it's Jacob."

"I'm not hiding just avoiding."

"You too need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to him, I wish you would just listen to me when I tell you that and leave it alone," I told her. I didn't mean to be so mean it's just... I... I felt like a complete idiot. She just didn't understand.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just do not want to talk about it, kay. Anyways how was your weekend with Quil?"

"Fine. We didn't really talk. I was to worried about you and he was with the guys and Jake."

"Sorry."

"No biggee. Anyways, why did you ignore all of our calls. I can maybe understand Jacob but, what the hell? Why the rest of us?"

"I wasn't in the mood to talk." 

"Yeah, I guess I can kind of understand. If that happened with Quil and I, I wouldn't want to talk to anyone either."

"Hopefully you never have to go through that. I can't face him Claire. I just cant."

"He isn't mad at you. I promise. He just wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to talk to him though, I am such an idiot."

"Know your not and if I ever hear you call yourself that again, I will slap you!" I took her threat seriously and just rolled my eyes at her. She was crazy. At times I felt bad for Quil a little.

Eventually we just stopped talking because the day had begun. I was quite through out each class. Even through Volleyball practice. I was glad when I just got to go home and be alone.

I sulked in my bedroom for a little bit just mentally cursing myself out. How could I be stupid? A part of me knew that it was just a stupid little crush that I had on Jake and now everyone knew. I mean I wish he could've spared me and not told anyone.

Then I couldn't blame him. He probably phased after he ended up running out of here and thought about it. It was bound to be found out though. I mean if we just acted weird around each other and I refused to go to La Push or whatever and see him.

Then I could make up a whole bunch of excuses why not to go but still it was just destined to be found out by somebody.

The week passed on and before I knew it, it was Friday. Claire tried to convince me all weekend to come to La Push and I upright refused. Charlie had no idea what was going on but told me Jake had wanted to talk to me, I guess he had called Wednesday when I was in the shower or something.

I still hadn't called him back. When Charlie asked I just kept making up excuses about how I forgot to or something like that.

Anyways it was now Friday, thank god. I was just getting annoyed with being around people. Most of the time I was just in my own deep thoughts and I planned to spend the weekend alone. I hoped that I would be left alone.

Charlie wasn't here yet so I was by myself. I sat in the kitchen and worked on my homework while also working on dinner. I decided to make caserole. While working the phone started ringing and I answered it without looking to see who it was.

After I already said, "Hello," I felt stupid for not checking to see who was calling.

"About time you have answered. I mean damn it, you won't respond to my text's or anything. I was getting worried, maybe I would to come look for you or something,-" I smiled to myself as Leah talked through the phone.

Oh Leah, she was amazing.

"Yeah, sorry. Just had other things on my mind."

"Like Jacob?"

"Leah," I snapped. I really didn't want to talk about this with anyone and especially not her.

"Oh, don't get mad. I was just asking. Anyways you should come down to La Push."

"No thank you," I told her quickly.

"You are going to have to face him sooner or later." I rolled my eyes and kept working. I knew she wasn't going to let this go. I mean she was Leah Clearwater.

"I know that," even though I didn't want to I knew that sooner or later it was going to bound to happen.

"So why not get it done and over with," she asked.

"Because I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"You can."

"I can't." I could tell this was about to turn into a argument.

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Yes you can Sierra!"

"CAN NOT!" I screamed into the phone.

"YES YOU CAN DAMMIT!"

"Dammit Leah, that was right in my ear."

"Sorry." 

I shrugged to myself, "It's fine."

"So will you come to La Push?"

"Nope."

"Alright then," she had a plan she was working on, I knew her well enough.

"Well I have to go."

"Alright talk to you later."

"Sooner than you thank," she spoke before hanging up. I had no idea what that was supposed to meant but I had a feeling that I would be seeing Leah Clearwater very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, Sierra POV:**

Saturday Morning I woke up early when Charlie slammed the door shut. I saw him get into his police car and drive off. I sat a note left under my door. So Charlie. He would write a note and just put it under my door instead of coming in and waking me up. I stretched and got the note.

_Had to go in early. Might not be home until late, late tonight. Anyways I will call you late. Have a good day._

_-Charlie._

I smiled at the note. I would be alone today and I would have peace and quite. I rolled back over to get some more sleep and eventually faded into darkness.

So when I woke up again to coldness I was pretty pissed off. I puled my cover up just to have it yanked out of my hands. I jumped up and looked. None other than the one and only Leah Clearwater was standing in my house right now giving me a smug look.

"About time you wake up," she said smiling. "Saying, 'Sierra, Sierra, come on Sierra wake up wasn't working any'", she told me. "Anyways now you are up, good."

"Leah, not that I'm not thrilled to see you and all but what are you doing hear?"

"Well since you refuse to come to La Push or anything I decided to come see you. I mean the whole pack's having a barbeque and hanging out at the beach, you want to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"You know I don't." 

"Oh come on. You and Jake need to talk."

"No."

"Why?" she gestured for me too scoot over and I did. Leah wrapped her arms around me in a motherly way saying, "Talk to me."

That is how Leah and I were able to operate. She had always been sort of a mother figure to me, it was kind of weird to explain. I just didn't really look at Emily that way, I still loved her though.

"I can't face him, Leah. I just can't. At least right now. I mean I'm shocked he hasn't told Charlie or anything yet."

"Why would you think that he would go and tell Charlie?" Leah wondered.

As if it was a obvious reason why I gave her a look, "Oh come on, I am so much younger than him and, I don't know."

Leah chuckled a bit, "It's not funny," I snapped and I didn't plan on apologizing either.

"I know, it's not that. Just something else. Anyways Jacob is not going to tell Charlie anything okay. If he was going to, don't you think that he would have already when he called, besides he wants to talk to you."

"About what?" I knew she knew what he wanted to talk to me about.

"You know about what."

"So do you." I stated. "Can't you just tell me."

"No, Jacob has to tell you. You should talk to him."

"You and Claire sound just the same."

"Well, great minds think alike," she smirked at me.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not going to La Push so if that's it, sorry you wasted your time coming all the way over here."

"Well, let's spend the day together," I was glad that the conversation of Jacob and I was closed off, for now.

"Don't you have to go back to La Push for this barbeque thing?" I wondered.

"Not if I don't want to."

"Leah," I started but she cut me off before I could really say anymore, "What?"

I gave her a cold, hard, stern look, "Leah, you should go. I don't want everyone to annoy you and give you a hard time because you spent the day with boring old me."

Leah just snorted, "You know I am completely offended. If anyone gives me a hard time from La Push I will not hesitate to deal with them, besides I want to spend the day with you. I think it will be good for us, to catch up. And I promise no Jacob talk, at least, for now."

I could see there was no point in arguing so I nodded. "Okay but I have to get ready."

"Good. Let's go to Seattle or Port Angeles."

"Why so far out?"

"So if they come over here we are gone. Besides I already talked to Charlie and got his permission."

"Is that how you got in the house?" I wondered.

Leah got up and gave me a look and crooked smile, "Maybe, maybe not, I do have my ways. Now go, get up and get dressed."

She left my room then and I plopped down for a minute, okay maybe it was longer than a minute because Leah decided to yelled from somewhere downstairs, "I DON'T HEAR YOU GETTING UP!"

"I AM NOW," I yelled back rolling my eyes a bit, oh Leah.

I ran to my bathroom once I got up and took a good ten minute shower, it was probably a little longer than that but that was just to annoy Leah. I heard her banging on my door telling me to hurry up and just laughed.

Once I was in my room I looked through my drawers and my closet. "Hows the whether?" I wondered.

"Cold."

"As usual," I muttered even though I knew that she would be able to hear me.

I changed into a pink and white fleece, skinny jeans and a pair of UGGS that were just in my closet. I really just wanted to get out of here and do something. I was actually excited for today. My hair I just put in a bun on my head with a headband.

I grabbed my phone and purse leaving. Leah was standing by the door. "About time, let's go."

"I didn't take that long and aren't you hungry?"

"We can pick up breakfast on the way or something," Leah said grabbing my hand and hurrying out of the house with me. Good thing I was able to lock the door though, she was really in a hurry.

Once in her car she started down the road. I could tell she was focused on something. "What's sup Leah?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you. What's bothering you."

"Just some stuff," she didn't want to talk about it but I didn't want to talk about Jake and she still bothered me with it. So I would push her buttons, just a little bit.

"Oh, come on. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." I smiled and a smile was threatening to come out across her face, "Aw, is it a boy?" I wondered.

Thank god we were the only ones of the road at the moment because Leah stomped on the brakes. Was she crazy, then again we had come to a red light at the same time so I couldn't say much.

"WHAT The HELL!" she was keeping very good concentration on the road. "It is a boy, isn't it?" I whispered.

"If that's what you want to call it." 

"Aw, can I meet him?"

"No."

"Wait-, no?"

"Yep, that's right no."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it. Can we just forget about it."

"I won't tell anybody."

"I know."

I smiled. It was glad to know that Leah knew she could put her trust in me. We ended up going to Starbucks for breakfast and then just shopping and stuff. When we got back it was around six. Leah didn't come in just dropped me off and then left after I locked the door and waved to her from the window.

A checked the answering machine and found that I had two messages. The first message was from Charlie saying:

_Hi Sierra. I won't be coming home until after midnight so don't wait up, got some stuff to catch up on at the station. But Bella called. She told me to tell you hello and to call her, she misses you as do the rest of the Cullen's. Anyways talk to you later._

I clicked a button to move on to the next message.

_Sierra. We need to talk. I know Charlie isn't there right now and I know that you are avoiding me, just please talk to me, please? Anyways I um... I know your probably going to delete this message but please talk to me. If I have to come over there or get you to come to La Push I will. I know your not coming today and I'm not going to push but we need to talk. Please. Call me Si-Si._

Jacob was right. I was avoiding him and I the first thing I did when the message was over was click, delete. I wasn't ready to face him yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, Sierra POV:**

I still didn't talk to Jake yet. I refused to. Time went by though. Anyways other than that school had been the same, I guess. We had practices and our game was coming up pretty soon, Claire and I were ecstatic.

"So, is Jake coming to the game?" Claire asked one day in class. I looked at her and shrugged.

"You still haven't spoken to him?" I didn't understand why she was so surprised.

"I'm not ready to yet," I told her. She went on about something but for the most part I just ignored her. Once class was over I went to World History. We had to do this project that was due at the end of the period with partners. I got partnered with Cody Sanders.

"What are you smiling at?" I wondered taking a seat next to him.

"You."

"Why?" I wondered trying not to smirk at him.

"Your beautiful."

I did a double talk, did he really just say this to me. I think so. Not wanting to be rude I answered back, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." 

"I know."

"Cocky," I commented.

"I'm confident." I had to admit that was true.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Let's just get this stupid project over with."

"I thought you were doing everything," he said with a small smirk on his face.

I glared at him but playfully. "You are so funny."

We got to work then on the project, he helped, of course. In a matter of time we were finished. I was thankful for that. I really wasn't in the mood to do much.

Since we had time left he started to chatter with me, "So aren't you on the Volleyball team?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You and your friend um...what's her name." he looked deep in thought. Since I wasn't exactly sure which friend he was talking about I didn't say anything. Finally he remembered, "Claire, right?"

I nodded again, "Yeah."

"I always see you together."

"We are best friends."

"For how long?" he wondered.

"Since we were both in diapers," I laughed to myself. It was true though.

"Wow, that's cool."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"So tell me about yourself?" what was his game? What did he want?

"Why?"

"I want to know about you," he told me seriously.

"Why?"

"Because," he leaned into me, "I like you."

I chuckled a bit, "That's nice."

"So tell me about yourself." 

I sighed, "Ugh, I don't think I will." I smiled wanting to be a little difficult. This was kind of fun to be honest.

"Come on." he ushered. "I wanted to get to know you."

"Yeah, okay, sure."

"I do," he insisted.

"Okay, but why?"

"Why? Because your the girl of my dreams," I rolled my eyes and stared at him. The eyes said it all, and his eyes were truly saying it all. Was he being honest? It looked like it but you never know.

"Yeah, okay. I'm the girl of your dreams," I stated looking away.

"Let me prove it to you."

"And how on earth are you going to do that?"

"When's your first game?" he wondered.

"Volleyball?" I wondered just to make sure, he nodded and gave me a look saying 'what other game would I be talking about'.

"Like next week."

"Alright, so if you win, we go on a date. If you loose I will leave you alone."

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to win the game because I loved the sport and it wasn't like I would just play stupid and loose so he would leave me alone. "Fine."

"Deal?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Good."

We stared at one another until the bell rang. Once it did I continued my day. I skipped lunch and went to the library. I just wanted to be alone for right now. I ended up going through some of my phone pictures and found the majority of Jacob and I.

I debated whether or not to just delete them but ended up keeping them.

At practice I was bombarded by Claire. "Why didn't you tell me?" I gave her a confused look.

"Tell you what?"

"Um, hello. Everyone's talking about you and Cody!" she said as if it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that's what you were referring to."

"Yes that! What is going on?"

"Nothing, he was flirting with me."

"And?"

"And it was kind of cute."

"What else?" oh Claire. Of course she knew that there was more going on.

"And we came to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement."

"If we win the game then I have to go on a date with him."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go on a date with him?" I shrugged because honestly I didn't know.

"I don't know."

"What about Jake?"she questioned.

"I might just have to move on from Jake," but first I had to gain the courage to talk to him. Face to face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, Sierra POV:**

So much was going on with my life right now. It had been just about five weeks since the whole thing with Jake and I. Everyone was telling me to talk to him and I think I was ready. It was time to face the music and get things done and over with.

I was sure that I would be seeing him soon though. Today was our first game and it was home. That was weird I thought it would be away but whatever, even better. So here were Claire and I in the locker room getting ready.

"You ready?" she wondered excitement in her voice.

I nodded. "Hell yeah. Are you?"

"You already know the answer to that," she spoke putting her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm guessing Quil is coming?" I wondered.

"Yep. So are Embry and Jacob." I froze and dropped one of my shoes.

"Well you would know all of this if you would just sit down and have a conversation with him, a proper conversation. Besides it is about time since you too haven't seen one another in forever."

"Around five weeks," I muttered not knowing if she would be able to hear me or not but most likely she would.

"Aw. See your keeping track."

I rolled my eyes putting my shoes on, "Yeah Claire that is what I was doing."

"And I know you want to see him. Isn't it better to just get things done and over with already?" she wondered.

"I was going to go and see him anyways." I commented.

"You were."

"Well I was going to talk to him on the phone or something."

Claire clapped her hand, "Yeah, well now I have made things easier making it face to face."

"Yeah, because that is so much better."

"Who else is coming?" I asked Claire.

"Ugh Jake, Quil, Embry and I think that's it. My parents are busy today and I don't know about Charlie."

"Something going on at the station," I commented and she nodded.

"Oh, okay."

I nodded and put my hair in a ponytail like Claire had hers.

"Ready?" she wondered. I took in a deep breath and we slapped hands, "I am so ready."

It was fun being out on the court again for a game, I missed this type of adrenaline rush feeling. I had seen him without meaning to. I had just looked up in the stands and there were his eyes following me, watching me like they had been waiting for me. And then I felt like I was about to melt especially when ours eyes locked for more than a second. Those eyes.

But then I saw Cody and remembered that if we won I had agreed to go out on a date with him.

In the end we end up winning Claire and I giving each other quick hugs before we hugged the rest of the team. Once we were done we shook hands with the other team and then went back to the locker room. I didn't see a need to change. I was just going home.

I got my stuff and walked out with Claire. "Well that was fun," I said smiling letting my hair out.

"Wasn't it?" Claire said raising her eyebrows.

Looking up I saw Cody in front of me, "Cody." I said announcing his presence.

"Sierra, hi Claire." he smiled at Claire who nodded before giving me a look and I rolled my eyes. "So you guys won. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"You know what this means?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Cody. I remember, I wasn't going to go back on my word."

"I didn't think you would but that is a good thing to know."

"Yeah, so see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Claire bumped my side with her elbow. I gave her a look, I had planned on going home then again she was giving me a look that said she had entirely different plans. I bet she got Quil to go along with her on this.

"Why don't we go now then?"

"Sorry Cody. Maybe next week she has plans with me and our friends. Bye." before I could even say anything she was dragging me off.

"What was that about?" I wondered.

"I had different plans."

"I can tell."

I stopped when I was confronted with the face of Jake standing in front of me. Claire went off and hugged Quil. Jake obviously had no idea what to say to me and I him.

"Sierra," he breathed. Why was he so perfect. It annoyed me how perfect he was and how much I wanted him.

"Hey Jake. Long time no see," I tried to make things less awkward but it wasn't really working. And then Embry came and picked me out of no where.

"Si-Si I missed you," I scowled at him playfully. That was Jake's nick name for me.

"I missed you too you big goof now put me down." I said slapping his back. For a second since I was facing the way Claire and I had came I thought I saw Cody watching but when I blinked he was gone.

"Okay." Embry put me down on my feet.

"Hey Sierra."

"Sup Quil?"

"Missing you. You should come down to the res." he stated.

"Sorry been busy," I heard Claire snort and rolled my eyes trying not to give her the finger. She stuck her tongue out and I did right back.

"You too are so childish."

"Oh hush Embry. Don't you still sleep with Mr. Cuddles?" I wondered.

Mr. Cuddles was Embry's stuff bear from when he was younger which he always kept. Everyone chuckled and he glared. "Your so nice to me Sierra."

"I know right." I chuckled a bit.

"So where to?" Embry wondered as we all left.

I knew Claire had her car, I had mine and I guess the boys all rode with Jake. "I am hungry," Claire announced.

"Me too," Embry said.

"Your always hungry," I commented rolling my eyes.

"Where is Nicole?" I wondered.

Nicole was Embry's imprint. She went to La push though so Claire and I didn't see her that much well at least I didn't and we weren't as close with her. She was still cool though and fun.

"Sick. She told me to come and have fun even though I don't know how that's possible."

"I understand you were probably getting on her last nerves smothering her," I smiled and he glared at me.

"Would you put a sock in it?"

I cocked my head to the side and looked like I was going to think about it, "Um..how about...no!" I said smiling and Jake chuckled.

"See Jake doesn't want me to put a sock in it," I stuck my tongue out at Embry.

"Can we please go eat?" Claire said. "I need food in my system dammit."

"Aye," I directed at her. "Watch your mouth we are still in school."

"Like that has ever stopped me before," she muttered earning a look from Quil but he couldn't help smirking at her.

"Fine, then let's go eat."

I looked down at myself. I looked awful but then again who cares. I wiped some sweat off my forehead and ran my head through my hair. "So it's settled then we are going to eat?" Embry asked.

"Yeah," I commented. Embry nodded. I tossed him my keys and told him, "I am riding with Jake but one scratch on my car and it's over for you."

"I'm not scared of you and of course I wouldn't damage your car."

"It's not me you should be scared of," I said throwing my head in Jake's direction. He chuckled and we left. The ride with Jake was peaceful like nothing had ever even happened.

Once we got to a small diner and Forks we all sat down and I ate. I was between Jake and Embry. I could tell that Embry just wanted to go home and we with Nicole though.

It was a quick eat and then we departed once I got home I took my shower and walked into my room to see Jake sitting on my bed.

"Waiting up," I wondered running a hand through my wet hair.

"Something like that."

"Yeah. I was hoping you would."

"Yeah."

"We need to talk," I stated.

"Yeah we do."

"You first."

"Why were you avoiding me?" he wondered. I would think he knew the answer to that and would've asked me oh, I don't know. Why did you kiss me? I took in a deep breath. Here we go.

**Jacob POV:  
><strong>

She took in a deep breath and our eyes locked. I really wanted to know why she wasn't talking to me. Did she hate me?

"Do you hate me?" I whispered and her head snapped up.

"Of course I don't hate you. I was just, I don't know. After the kiss and you left and everything I just, I don't know and then I just figured you were pissed off at me and I now you called and everything I just, I was scared."

"Why?"

"I thought you wouldn't ever want to talk to me again," she said and her voice broke. I got up and hugged her.

"I will always talk to you even if you don't want to see me." that was a promise. I would've eventually spoken to her if today hadn't happened.

"Are you mad at me?" she wondered.

Being honest the kiss made me happy thinking that she was interested in me but she was still too young. I would open up the imprint and everything later but right now I wasn't ready. I know I had more than enough years to get ready for this moment but I still wasn't ready yet.

"Of course not. Are you mad at me?"

"I had nothing to be mad for."

I sat on her bed with her head on my shoulder and spoke to her, "So how have things been. Claire hasn't really given too much information she has just insisted that I come and talk to you myself." 

I chuckled a bit at that. "Yeah, that is so Claire. She's been the same way with me so it's okay and everything has been almost the same. I had some girl time with Leah." She told me even though I already knew this.

"I heard. How was that?"

"Good. She woke me up early in the Morning though," I laughed a bit. I had heard about that too.

Sierra talked to me more but when some kid named Cody was brought I froze, "Who is Cody?"

"This annoying popular kid. If we won the game I agreed to go on a date with him."

"Do you want to go on a date with him?" I was sure if I told the kid she wouldn't want to do it he would back off. Was that the kid that was watching her. I wasn't sure if she noticed it but I did.

She shrugged, "Being honest I don't know." did she loose all of her feeling for me? In the end would I be too late. I didn't like this but I was going to let her go on her date and then see from there how things went.

Maybe that was why Claire was being a little too cryptic with things when I asked about Si-Si. My Sierra.

I didn't even notice when she ended up falling asleep in my arms. I let us stay like that for a couple of minutes and Charlie came in to check on her he just gave me a curt nod before going to bed. Once he was out I kissed Si-Si's forehead and wrapped her under her covers kissing her forehead again. I had patrol but when I phased I was happy to have her back in my life.

**Sierra's POV:**

"Ouch, dammit Claire. It's not supposed to hurt when you curl my hair!" I complained.

She was currently curling my hair for this date with Cody. I was in a skirt, shirt and flats. It was a little to flashy though. I would've rathered a t-shirt, jeans, converses and maybe a jacket but whatever. I just wanted to get things done and over with.

"Oh you look great. He will be here soon." Claire announced and I rolled my eyes. "Make it he is here now."

"He is early," I commented as we walked down the stairs.

"Ya think. So call me once you get back I want to know everything." I nodded. I would call Jake though first. He was worried about this whole date even though nothing was going to happen.

"Your early," I said closing my house door with Claire still inside and looking at a smiling Cody.

"Yes. Let's go." he got the door for me to his car and I thanked him blushing a bit. I glanced and saw Claire watching from the window and rolled my eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes still watching.

Once Cody was down the road he spoke, "Your friend was watching us."

I blushed a deep red, "Sorry about her. She can be a nosy little thing sometimes."

"No biggy."

"So where are we going?" I wondered.

"Dinner."

"Alright."

We ended up at a Friendly's and I was surprised how we really hit it off. I was finding myself to like him a little bit I wouldn't lie but Jake would always hold a place in my heart that no one could take.

"You did amazing today on the court," Cody said.

I blushed a bit, "Thanks."

"I mean it. I was watching you the whole time." he told me.

"Stalker?" I joked and he laughed but there was something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was though.

"Maybe, I can be your personal stalker." he joked or at least that's what I thought.

"Yeah, right. Being honest I didn't think you would come to the game I just thought that you would hear from somebody else whether we won or not," I told him honestly.

"I'll always be there," he told me.

We continued dinner and then got dessert. I smiled at my ice cream and then ate it all. He took me home and gave me a kiss on the forehead before saying, "Today was fun, we will have to go out again."

"Okay," I blushed deep red now before hurrying into the house. Wow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, Sierra POV:**

Things had changed in such a drastic amount of time. I fell for Cody hard. We started going out about two weeks after our first date, he really wasn't bad. Claire hated him but whatever. Jake was happy for me but he was hiding something and Charlie decided to keep his gun close which just made me laugh.

Thanksgiving had already passed. We all enjoyed it over Emily's house. I even talked to Bella that day over the phone. I missed her so much and she promised to visit soon.

Volleyball was amazing. We still weren't done because we won all our games and I think we were going to the state championships. We all were working really hard for it.

Now it was Christmas break though. Currently Jake and I were watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. It was almost over.

"I love this movie," I commented when it was going off.

"I know you do," Jake said smiling at me and I leaned up grinning. I couldn't miss his lips though. The lips that had once touched mines. I wasn't going to lie Jake was still in my heart. I never spoke this to anyone though, not even Claire even though I suspected that she knew.

I had already gotten my presents from Charlie cloths and stuff and Claire and I exchanged gifts. We gave each other knew outfits. I had Jake's gift already, we would swap later.

"Gift swap now?" I peared up at him smiling. Wow he was really tall, I laughed to myself.

"What is so funny?" he wondered.

"Your just really tall," I laughed.

"Did you just notice?"

"Nawh," I giggled. "Now back to the swap."

"Oh alright." I really wanted to see his reaction to what I got him.

We walked into his room and he got something from his closet. I had Jake's gift in my hands. He handed it to me and I handed him mine. We smiled at one another before opening our gifts.

I opened up my gift to see a scrap book or was it a memory book. I recognized my baby picture in the front. "I knew you would have a fit if I bought you something over the top, like always so I made you that." 

I smiled, "I can't wait to see it." I jumped him and hugged him. Jake just chuckled and said, "I love my gift to."

I smiled. I had gotten Jake a new iPod and uploaded music and on it and even took a few pics and videos of me and Claire acting stupid. We wondered how long it would take him to find them. Besides he had lost his or whatever.

We went back and ate some Christmas cookies I had made. I made sure to take at least three before I came in. The way Jake could eat. I knew I should've made more he finished them in less than enough amount of time.

I smiled. "Hungry huh Jake?" I giggled a bit.

"What can I say?" he shrugged giving me that perfect smile. "So what are your other plans."

"Going over to Cody's house at like 7 and leaving at like 8-8:30. You know Charlies rules." 

"Yeah, it's good he has them. That boy is young."

I rolled my eyes, "We are the same age." and as I thought some more if I would have been with Jake later then that Charlie probably wouldn't care that much at all.

I kept that to myself though, it probably wouldn't matter anyways.

"Yeah still. I was a teenage boy once," he said.

"Oh and what are you now?" I giggled.

"A man," he said and then he started tickling me. I giggled uncontrollably and in between laughs said, "Stop … Jake," only to laugh harder.

"Magic word?"

"Pwease?" I asked making it sound like I used a w instead of an L.

"Oh alright, since you asked nicely."

I laughed a bit and I noticed I was in his arms. Our faces inches apart. For a second we both looked at one another and for a split second it seemed that we both leaned in and then there was a "Jake, you still here?"

Jake put me down and we smiled walking over to where Billy was in the doorway. I imagined everything right. I mean we were friends and I was with Cody.

And I was in love with him, right? I closed my eyes for a quick second taking a deep breath. I shouldn't have to think about it it should just be a yes answer.

Finally later I was at Cody's a little late. His parents weren't home. They were never really around much when I was, I only saw them a couple of times.

Before I could even knock on the door Cody opened it, "Where were you?" he wondered.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "Hello to you too Mr. and I got held up at Jake's sorry." being honest I knew I would be a little late but not that much so it didn't matter.

"Why were you over there?" he asked.

I frowned, "I always spend some time with Jake on Christmas."

"Why?"

"I have known him since forever, he is one of my best friends." _and more, _oh shut up! I snapped at that part of myself.

"Yeah and I am your boyfriend," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me too his room. I frowned. Why was he being like this?

"What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is you should've been here on time," he said.

This had been going on for awhile. I had been noticing changes in him. He was getting angrier. A couple times I wondered if he could end up phasing but pushed that thought away, no, he wouldn't right? Once he got really mad and just started screaming but no phase so I knew it was safe. But it seemed anything I did could literally set him off. I kept ignoring it though.

"Why are you being like this? Okay I get it I am a little late but that is no need to get mad." I said my voice rising a bit.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO GET MAD AT YOU SIERRA! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOUR FRIENDS HOUSE EARLIER AND WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING A PROBLEM!" he screamed.

I rolled my eyes, "Your acting stupid about this whole thing it isn't even a big deal."

"What did you just call me."

"Stupid!" I snapped even though there were plenty of other things that I wanted to and could call him at the moment.

Actions. I thought, now, actions. His action, Cody. Cody's action that he just took was not expected. He hit me.

I don't mean like a tap when I can tap Jake or Embry or whatever on the shoulder and they lightly tap back I mean a full out hit in the face. I had never experienced it before.

I fell to the ground with a light thud and touched my cheek where Cody had just slapped me. Full on slapped me. I looked up at him with my eyes in disbelief.

Did this really just happen to me?

Please tell me that it didn't.

"Did...you...just...hit...me?" I wondered looking at him still not being able to process what just happened.

"I am so sorry Sierra. I didn't mean to." he said trying to help me up but I jumped to my feet and ran out of the door. Unfortunatly for me he was quicker than I was.

Right when I was at the front door and almost opened it he slammed it shut with his hand.

I spun around to face him. His eyes were soft instead of looking cold like they had when he hit me. "I am so sorry."

"You hit me," I said feeling my cheek. It stung a bit still. The strength he had. I was sure Jake could match it any day. Why was I thinking about Jake? Of all times I just needed to get out of here.

"Forgive me please?"

He gave me those eyes. The eyes when you looked deep into them and you felt like your heart was melting.

"As long as you don't do it again," I told him.

"Promise." he cupped my face and kissed me. At first I stood still but then I started to kiss him back for smiling and giggling.

Something deep within me said this wouldn't be the last time, and I was right about that.

**There you go. First hit. Thanks for still sticking by me I know it's been awhile for this and just want to thank all the readers. Hope you liked it. Until next update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, Sierra POV:**

My life took a drastic change since that day. Christmas that is. For some reason I believed Cody when he said that he would never hit me again but it did happen again. Of course it did, why was I so stupid?

I didn't know. I still hadn't dumped him yet though.

I had considered telling Charlie or Jake or someone but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just loved him. I know..why? I don't know, but I did.

Anyways on a positive side of things we were going to state championships for Volleyball in two weeks. Practice was more intense but that was fine. I was excited.

Only Claire and I weren't really speaking. You see I hadn't been to La Push since Christmas and everything. And I hadn't really been speaking to her Jake or anyone else. Not that they haven't tried it's just a complicated situation. Besides Cody didn't like them.

I knew I shouldn't care and dumb him and everything but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't sure why exactly. I guess I was just blinded by love.

Right now I was at lunch sitting next to Cody. He had his arm wrapped around me and we were sitting with his friends. I didn't really like his friends Kyle, Evan and Keith but whatever.

I took a sip of my drink and glanced at where I used to sit. Claire was looking at me and she looked hurt. I couldn't stand it so I looked away. I was sorry, so sorry.

I looked down at my lunch. I really didn't want it.

"Are you okay babe?" asked Cody.

I nodded, "Yeah. Just not in the lunch mood right now."

Cody nodded and continued the conversation he and the guys were having right now. "I'm going to go to the library and work on some homework," I lied. I just wanted to get out of here.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be tired and stuff later so I will just want to sleep. You know." I got my stuff and gave Cody a quick kiss before heading out.

I didn't go to the library I went to my locker. "Why are you doing this?"

I spun around and saw Claire standing there. "Doing what?"

"Ignoring me. Ignoring all of us. Are you too good for us now," of course that wasn't the case.

"That isn't the case," I didn't want them to think that. I would never want them to think that. They were all important to me they just didn't understand the situation.

"Then what is it? I mean I didn't think so but I had to ask. Your hurting everyone!" she snapped. "I mean really you don't even like Kyle, Evan or even Keith!"

"They aren't that bad."

"Don't even! We've been best friends since we were both still in diapers. I know you better than this! What is going on?" she asked the last part softly and yelled the rest.

"Would you shut up before we both get detention!" I snapped. "And nothing. Things have changed, just except it already!"

"You have changed ever since you two started dating!"

"No I haven't!" lies...

"Yes you have! Everyone has noticed Sierra! Jake's worried about you! He misses you and he knows something it wrong so just tell me what it is!" she pleaded with me.

Claire was my best friend. I wanted to tell her so badly but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I'm sorry, things change, people change," I whispered and I was going to walk but she grabbed my arm. I felt a sharp pain from where she grabbed it and I remembered Cody. The second time he ever hit me.

Claire noticed when I winced and moved the sleeve to my shirt before I could stop her. "What happened?" she asked urgently looking at the finger marks on my hand.

I grabbed it back and pulled down my shirt sleeve. She wasn't supposed to see that.

"I fell," it wasn't a complete lie I guess even though it wasn't the real reason why or how I had gotten this.

"Yeah right. You've never been clumsy really. Maybe here and there so don't like to me and it looked like finger marks," she tried to look again but I pulled away from her.

"You have no clue what your talking about."

"Are you sure about that? Then why are you so nervous. Did someone hit you."

I had it at the point, "NO!" I screamed and ran in a different direction to the bathroom.

Once I got there I put my face in my hands and began to cry. What I had I been doing with my life? I didn't just blame Cody, I blamed myself. But I knew deep down I wasn't going to do a thing about it.

Later on in the day after practice and everything I rushed home. I started up some dinner for Charlie and showered. I worked on dinner and homework at the same time. When the phone rang I got up to answer without even looking to see who the caller was.

"Hello?" I wondered checking on the turkey I had in the oven. Yeah, I decided to make turkey.

"Oh, you sound so grown up," who the hell was- Alice?

"Alice?"

"Yes. I have missed you so much," Alice said her voice just as I remembered. Wow, I really missed them all.

"I've missed you too. How is everyone?" I wondered hoping all was well.

"Everyone is amazing. We all miss you. Did you get the Christmas presents?" she wondered.

I mentally slapped myself for not calling back to say thank you, my mind had been other things. "Yes and I am so sorry I haven't called back yet. I have just been preoccupied with things."

"Oh, it's okay and I am glad you liked the gifts then." she said I could her the smile in her voice. I missed them all so much.

"Is Bella there?" I wondered.

"Hi Sierra," Bella's voice took over.

"Hi Bella. How have you been."

"Wonderful. I am ready to come and visit though."

"When?"

"Very soon. Very soon we should all be visiting but for the mean time how are things going on there?" she wondered.

Other than the fact that my boyfriend hits me and I have been avoiding my friends and everything. Well being honest they weren't going good but it's not like I was going to tell her that.

"Fine, I guess."

"How is Jacob?"

Jacob. I missed him. "Jake is fine. Still hanging out with Quil and Embry and stuff. Same old Jacob really."

"The rest of the pack?" she wondered.

"Ugh, they are good to. The kids are fine as well just living life."

"How's Charlie?"

"Well he still can't cook so I handle all of that but besides things he is fine. He has been handling things at work though."

"What's going on?" her voice was full of panic.

"I don't really know just some stuff is going on at the station and everything, by the time I get up in the Morning he is usually gone anyways. Besides we don't talk very much. You know how Charlie is with emotions."

Bella laughed, "Yes. I think we all know. How are you in school? Are you still playing volleyball?"

"Of course I am still playing. And everything's fine. I don't skip classes or anything."

"You better not or I will have Edward scold you," I groaned. Edward's scolding when it came to school work and everything could be so annoying.

"Yeah, yeah."

Bella and I conversated for about ten minutes more before we hung up. By the time Charlie got back dinner was ready. I went into my room when I was done and got into bed playing with a piece of my hair. I heard the phone ring but Charlie had already got it so there was no need for me too.

"SIERRA, PHONE'S FOR YOU," Charlie yelled and I picked it up from my room.

"I got it," I heard Charlie hang up and then a voice came about.

"Si-Si, what's wrong?" Jacob. I knew his voice anywhere.

"Why are you calling?" I wondered.

"What did I do?" his voice had urgency in it. "You have been avoiding me."

"Nothing. You did nothing."

"What's wrong? You don't answer my phone calls or text messages, you don't come to La Push. I mean that's why I told Charlie not to tell you it was me." I cursed myself for not asking but was happy I did, it was good to hear his voice.

"Nothing's wrong. Things change Jacob, people change."

"It has to do with that kid doesn't it," he snapped.

"I don't know what your talking about but you shouldn't make accusations," at least they were correct though.

"What has he done to you? Claire told me it looked like you had hand marks on your arm. Like someone grabbed you or something."

"Claire should have kept her mouth shut, she didn't know what she was talking about."

"Then why do you sound like your getting defensive."

"Look Jacob, I have to go. Bye." I hung up just as he protested. What was my life becoming? All because of Cody. I knew this had to stop.

**There you go. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews and everything. Just a little run down for the future of the story next chapter is focused on the second time Cody hit her and some more abuse and the Cullen's will be coming in very soon. Also Jake will be coming in if not next chapter the chapter after!**

**Thanks for reading!(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, I know that was kind of a long wait. Anyway's the next chapter is all ready after this one and should be posting it soon after this one so look out for that! Anyways thanks for sticking by the story and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18, Sierra POV:**

Right now at the moment I was in my room sitting on my bed. I was looking at my ceiling and examining some of my bruises thinking about the times that Cody had hit me.

I remembered the second time. It was after New Years Day.

_Tomorrow would be the day. Winter break would be over and back to school. Right now Cody and I were in his room my head resting on his chest. I had fell asleep for a couple of minutes why he was talking. I didn't mean to I was just tired. Besides if it was really important he could just re-tell me later._

_When I woke up I blinked a couple of times. I had thought about Jake. Of course I had, Jake had been in my thoughts a lot now and I didn't exactly no why but I didn't share this information with anyone._

"_Were you listening to me at all?" Cody asked in a harsh tone. I really didn't want to argue with him right now._

_I was kind of getting annoyed with him though as I looked up at him in his eyes. He knew I wasn't because I had fell asleep. "Cody you know the answer just tell me again."_

"I shouldn't have to! You should listen to me when I talk to you!"

"_Cody, stop yelling, it's not that serious!" I said sitting up. He was really pissing me off._

"_Yes it is, you should have listened. It could've been important!"_

_I got up and he followed. I had the back to my door and said, "IF IT WAS IMPORTANT I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE FELL ASLEEP!" I didn't really mean to say it or anything I was just angry._

_That's when I felt his hand grab my arm tightly and he hit me in the face. I fell even when he still had my wrist in his hand and put my free hand on my face. I crawled away from his as fast as I could too the window. _

_He let go of my wrist and I looked to see a mark. I held my face and began to cry sitting there in a ball curled up under his window._

I left that memory there and thought of another time he hit me. We were in his car. Mines was getting fixed and would be out tomorrow. Of course Jake could've fixed it so easily but Cody had a problem with that.

_We were sitting in the car in front of my house making out. Of course I didn't really have a problem but I did want to go to school. Cody brushed a piece of hair out of my face and ran his hand over my face._

"_What's that purple thing on your face?" he asked going to wipe my face again but I flinched back._

"_Don't touch it. And it's from the bruise you gave me two days ago when you pushed me on the floor because I told you to shut up!" I snapped getting kind of angry._

"_I apologized." he snapped back at me._

"_You always do! That doesn't mean it's okay!"_

"Then why do you come back to me?"

_Cody did have a good point there. I wouldn't lie. It didn't mean that what he was doing was okay though. I already knew that what he was doing to me was wrong._

"_Because I love you."_

"You better." his tone was threatening. I knew if I pissed him off I would probably have another bruise on my face but I was getting mad.

"_And what if I didn't? Then what, would you dumb me?"  
><em>

_I felt the air before his hand came down on my face and I flinched back, "Why do you have to make me so mad?"_

Why did I make him so mad? I wasn't sure. Things were kind of blurry after that but I know I rushed back in the house and put on more makeup. We got to school then and I didn't talk to Cody for three days.

Now a days it seemed like that's what a big portion of my money had been going towards. Make-up to cover my face of hits and bruises. No one really noticed which I was kind of thankful for I guess.

Questions would bug me.

I already couldn't take Claire's accusations but why did she have to tell Jake? I had no doubt if he found out Cody would be hurt and in a hospital, no probably worse.

I wasn't going to lie a part of that made me feel kind of good but another part told me to stop and that I loved Cody. He would stop, I hoped at least.

Thinking about the situation I didn't like it or anything I was just somewhat glad that I didn't have any bruises on my leg really. I mean my arms I could cover and everything and I could wear spandex if needed but really that would be hard to explain.

Especially if I had a game or something.

"Sierra," it was Charlie. I got up and ran downstairs.

"Hi." I said watching him put his gun up. I couldn't help wonder if he would ever use it if he found about Cody.

Why the hell was I having these thoughts about Cody getting caught? Was it because I wanted it to happen? That was kind of cruel, I know it was but still I couldn't help it.

"Hello. How was your day today?" I shrugged.

"It was okay. Same as usual really."

"Isn't your last Volleyball game soon or something like that?" he asked.

"Friday after school." three more days. I was nervous but excited. Something was missing though. Since Claire and I weren't speaking the both of us had kind of lost our touch. I don't know how to explain we still had it but, I don't know.

"Oh, good, I can come." Charlie said excited and I smiled. Yay! I was really excited.

"Have you talked to Jake?" Charlie asked as we chatted over pizza, I wasn't in the mood to cook.

"No, not really."

"Oh well you will see him Friday."

"I will?" I wondered.

"Yeah. He is coming to the game isn't he? I mean you girls have made it so far I know he will come." I shrugged and smiled a bit. Deep down I knew he was most likely going to end up coming.

I didn't really say anything just smiled a bit. "So how are you and Cody?"

"Were fine."

"And...ugh...what does fine mean?" was Charlie trying to have a talk with me. I looked up at him raising my eyebrows.

I tried not to laugh but a small giggle came out, "We are fine Charlie, as in were just living life." Alright I knew it was a lie of sorts but still come on Charlie trying to have a talk with me. That was hilarious.

"Oh, that's good, I guess. Hey what's that?" he was pointing to my arm. The same bruise Claire had saw. I cursed myself a bit. It was healing but it was still a purplish sort of color.

"Ugh, I fell awhile ago."

"Don't tell me you are turning into another Bella," Charlie joked with me.

"No, I'm not." I was glad he believed me and didn't question it like Claire. "Speaking of Bella she called the other day. Said the Cullen's would come to visit soon."

"Does Jake know?" he asked seriously.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, alright. Um, anyways..." he didn't say anything.

Charlie wasn't really good with having conversation that much. I just laughed a bit, "Night. See you later tomorrow."

"Have you done your homework and everything?" he wondered as I got up.

"Of course I have. See ya."

**Thank you for reading everyone!(: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and next update should be soon! Again sorry for the long wait to upload this chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all of the review and everything. Here is chapter 19!*(:**

**Chapter 19, Sierra POV:**

Well the day was finally here. Friday. All day through school I could tell everyone was excited about this Volleyball game.

It was weird. I mean knowing that the whole team had worked so hard and now it was finally here. Last game we would play for the year. Last year some of us would play at all (seniors). I was glad it was being played here at school though. I don't know so I could feel in my element somehow. It was hard to explain how I felt right now.

I was also nervous. I mean this was a big deal, very big deal. I could only hope for the best though right. At the moment I was putting on my sneakers and tying them. When someone tapped my shoulder I turned around. It was Claire.

"Hey."

"Hi." I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean we hadn't really talked. I did miss her, I really did but I knew her. And I knew she would get involved and try to help and with that also came Jake and the pack getting involved.

She sat next to me. The one thing is our shoulders were touching and she was facing one way while I faced another. From the corner of my eye I could see that she was looking straightforward so I did the same.

"Today's the big day."

"I know. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is. Look Sierra, I miss you."

I closed my eyes. Not now. Couldn't we do this later after the game when everything was over or something? Here wasn't the place to do it and I didn't want to break down.

"I miss you too Claire." It was barley a whisper but I was sure that she heard it.

"Look. I know you've noticed too. Since we have stopped talking we both haven't played the same."

"I know. But today we have to put that aside. Today we play for the team," I told her turning my head and she met my eyes with her own.

She smiled, "I Couldn't agree more."

"Let's do this," I spoke letting a grin come over my face.

"Yeah. You nervous?" I was definitely going to enjoy this moment. I mean of us talking like we used to like nothing ever happened even though I'm sure at some time I would have to face reality.

"A little. You?"

"A little. I mean last game and all."

"Last game some people will play at all."

"I know."

"So," this had really been on my mind but I wasn't exactly sure how to ask it. "Um, do you know who is all coming?" 

There was something on her face that changed. I couldn't exactly pin-point it out but I could tell she wanted to smile. "Well Quil is coming. Embry and Nicole are also coming. Billy is going to be here with Charlie. And Jacob."

I stopped a little when she said Jacob. Of course I knew most likely he would be here but to hear it for sure gave me goosebumps. It was somewhat refreshing.

"You should talk to him Sierra," Claire said seriously.

"Claire, please don't start this."

"I have too. He is hurt and he misses you. Everyone does. And no one understands what the hell is going on with you."

I wanted to change the topic of the conversation. Desperately wanted to change the conversation topic so I said, "We can deal with that later. Let's just focus on now."

"Okay. I agree."

Conversation was officially closed right now. Thankfully. I wasn't sure if I would be able to take anymore right now.

Before we knew it we were walking out for game time. It was kind of nerve racking but I tried to stay in my zone. Before the game started Claire and I gave each other smiles. It wasn't about us and our issues that we had going on today, right now. It was about the team.

And it worked. We won! I remember the first thing I did was hug Claire before we hugged our team. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I meant that. It was just amazing knowing that we did it and we won. It was so amazing that I just couldn't stop smiling. "We did it," Claire said and I nodded, "We did it!"

She gave me the biggest hug of my life and I gave her one right back. I had missed my best friend so much. I didn't want to think about later I just wanted to think about now and this moment. I glanced up at the stands and saw people coming down. My eyes caught the sight of Cody's, not that I actually wanted to though.

He was frowning at me. You would think he would be happy but I knew I was in for it later. Whatever. I didn't have time to worry about that right now. I would later on.

Once Claire let go she was scooped into the arms of Claire and I into the arms of someone else. I missed those arms. Jacob. I spun around and threw my hands around his neck. I jumped up and hugged him, "Jake." I knew that he would be able to hear me.

"Hey Si-Si. You did amazing out there."

"Thanks," it came out as a muffled sound though because my face was still in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you," I couldn't help but whisper.

"Later we will talk. Now we celebrate." I looked at Jacob in the eyes and grinned. He was right celebrate right now.

"Well, well, well..." I got out of Jacob's arms to see Embry's girl, Nicole. I couldn't help but grin and jump to her arms and hug her tightly.

"Oh my god. It's been such a long time."

"Your telling me."

"Hi Embry." I said after giving him a hug. Then came Billy and others.

After hugs from everyone and everything we all agreed to go out to Forks for Dinner. Claire and I just had to get the rest of our stuff. I got it fast because I didn't want to run into Cody and I didn't want him to talk to me.

Jacob had rode with Charlie to come so he drove with me on the way back. I took my hair out and ran a hand through it driving to Forks. "Do you want me to drive?" Jake wondered.

I looked over at him and smiled. "No. Why?" I laughed.

"Well you usually play with your hair when your nervous."

"No I don't," I said glancing at him.

"Yes you do and watch the road."

"Okay Dad."

Jake chuckled a bit and I couldn't help to laugh as well. It was nice to connect with him in a way again. I mean I forgot before how easy it was to be with him. It was just plain easy and simple. And that was something I loved about him.

As we got to Forks they had to get us a big table. I was sitting in between Claire and Jacob. It seemed like I didn't want to leave his side and that was okay because it seemed like he didn't want to leave mines either. I let him finish my dessert when I couldn't he took it acceptably.

"I've missed you," Nicole told me once we were all leaving. I smiled, "I have missed you too. How have things been?"

"Same old, same old," she responded smiling before Embry wrapped his arms around her. They were so cute together.

"So I'm going to head over to Billy's for awhile Sierra," Charlie told me and I nodded.

"Okay. I will be home if you need me."

"I'll go with you," Jake piped up quickly. I nodded giving him a warm smile. I expected that.

"Okay. See you all later. Thanks for coming." I got hugs from everyone before leaving. I tossed the keys to Jake though, "I don't feel like driving."

"Of course you don't," Jake chuckled as I got in the passenger seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered as soon as he was in the car.

"You know what it means."

"Nope. I must've forgot so you should remind me."

"It means you know if you ask I will drive you but most of the time you just throw me the keys telling me your being lazy and don't want to drive."

"Doesn't mean I'm being lazy," I spoke smirking.

Jake gave me a look and I cracked, "Okay. Most of the time that's what it means."

I chuckled a bit. After that it was quite the whole way back to my house. Jake got my door for me when I got out. "Thanks."

"No problem," he handed me my keys.

Today was one of those days that it wasn't cold outside. Well it was but not like usual, just a nice cool breeze. I walked in the house and went upstairs putting down my stuff before going back down and outside. Jake and I sat down on the steps of the house outside.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been okay. You? How has everyone been in La Push."

"Great. But if you came down you would know." 

I closed my eyes tightly before opening them back up again. "Well that's good that everyone's doing okay."

"Sierra what's wrong? I mean really what's wrong? I mean everything was just getting back to normal and then I don't know. You just stopped talking to all of us. Even Claire. Why?"

"Look Jake," I met his eyes but then looked away knowing he would be able to tell if I was lying. "I know things are confusing right now and stuff and for that I'm sorry. Things are just going on right now and I can't really explain." 

"Why can't you explain? Does it have something to do with what Claire saw? Those bruises? Does it have something to do with that boy?"

"I don't know what Claire told you but Jake she didn't know what she was talking about."

"Really? I think you and I both know that you are lying to me. Claire knew what she was talking about."

"No, she didn't Jake. And you don't either for that matter," I snapped. I didn't mean too but I didn't want or need him getting involved.

"Really? Ever since you started dating him you have changed," he stated.

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have. You stopped talking to us, the pack. We are practically your family! We've known you forever!" 

"I know and I am sorry you just don't fucking understand!" I yelled waving my hands around and I gasped when he caught one in his hands.

"What the hell is this?" Jake yelled. I looked in his eyes but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at a bruise on my arm. And it was a fresh one. Oh shit. I really wasn't sure how I was going to explain this one.

**Thanks for reading and sticking with the story. Hope you liked the chapter! Until the next update!(:**

**Oh, awhile ago like around last year I had read a story and it was a Jacob/oc but I forgot the title and everything. It was when someone went to help Billy out but he ended up passing away and then Jacob ends up kidnapping the girl and stuff like that. Sorry if it's not a good description but if you happen to know the title or anything please let me know by PM or review even. **

**Thanks for reading!*(: **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, Sierra POV:**

_Flashback:_

_I was walking to my locker this Morning when I had gotten to school. Cody came up behind me and kissed the side of my neck. I forced a smile._

"_Hey," I still hadn't turned around to look at him or anything._

"_Guess who?" Cody cooed in my ears._

_I rolled my eyes and only hoped that he missed that. It wish this was Jacob and not him. _

"_Best boyfriend ever," yeah right. _

"_You bet." I noticed we were the only ones in the hallway at the moment. Well there were others but not a lot. I was kind of early though._

"_Let's skip today," Cody grinned. I sighed. He always wanted me to skip school with him. When would he understand? I couldn't._

"_I can't."_

_He frowned, "Why?"_

_"I have Volleyball after school."_

_"Stop using that as a excuse!" Cody snapped at me._

"_I'm not!" I snapped back regretting it when he clasped my arms in his hands which caused me to wince. It really hurt._

"_Don't fucking get snappy with me! And it's okay for today because today is the last day of Volleyball."_

_That is the only reason I had been dreading this moment. Because I knew he was right and after today I wouldn't have anything to really loose. Well yes I would privileges from Charlie because I already knew that he would ground me and most likely tell Bella who would scold me. Along with most of the Cullen's and the pack as well._

"_Let go of my arm, please." His hold was really starting to hurt._

_He looked me in the eyes and a little while later he did let go and I noticed they both had bruises. One was darker than the other though. Wonderful. Just what I needed._

"_I'm sorry." He told me. Your always sorry..._

Jacob grabbed my arm into his hand and looked at it. I didn't wince or anything like I would've with Cody, Jake wouldn't hurt me. I knew that.

"What the fuck happened?!" Jake asked and I looked away.

"Nothing. I just fell and that's all," I lied through my teeth. He knew it. I knew he knew. I still kept going though, "It's no big deal."

"Your lying to me. Stop. I know what it would look like if you fell and it wouldn't be this! Someone grabbed you!" He accused. Of course he was right. Jacob was just Jacob so most likely he would guess right and of course I would denie it to him.

"Look Jacob it's not that big of a deal!" I snapped at him.

"YES IT IS! SOMEONE GRABBED YOU!" He yelled and I looked away from his eyes.

"Let this go Jacob! You don't know anything!"

"I know your lying to me," he was towering over me now and I frowned. "No I'm not."

"Stop lying." My face was instantly warm because he cupped my face between his hands. It felt nice, no more than nice amazing. "Just tell me. Whatever it is tell me."

"I can't," I whispered. I felt myself breaking on the inside. I knew that if he kept this up I would wail to him like a baby literally. I would just break down and tell him everything.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything," he leaned down so his breath was on my face. He smelled like the woods. Always the woods. It was an amazing scent on him though.

"You smell the same," I murmured.

"What?" I guess he was confused as was I. I didn't expect myself to say that to him.

"I said you smell the same. Like the woods. Your woodsy scent. I love that scent. Especially on you." I murmured shutting my eyes and leaning into his touch. Maybe more than I should.

I mean I was Cody's girlfriend and all but right now I could care less about that. It's not a tittle I was fond of anyways.

"You know my scent?" He asked surprised.

"Always," my eyes were still closed and I was still leaning into him. His presence was making me happy.

Maybe more happy then it should. I wasn't focused on that though. Just this moment. Right now I was only focused on us. Us. Jacob and I. I liked that, more than I should. I knew this was wrong. I was setting myself up for heartbreak right now.

Before I could say anything and get out of his grasp something was was on my lips. It took me awhile to realize that it was Jacob's lips. Without being able to think of my actions before I did something I flung my arms around Jacob's neck and leaned into him. I could just kiss him all day.

His lips moved with mines in a synchronizing motion before he pulled away and put his head on top of mines. "That should have been our first kiss." He murmured and I smiled. That was one hell of a kiss.

"No, it shouldn't have." 

"Why do you say that?" He asked looking into my eyes. "Because we would've had to wait longer even if you did run from me the first time."

Jake grinned before he kissed me again. Of course I kissed him back. I couldn't help it. I did instantly feel bad though. Cody. This was wrong of me. Even if Jacob did kiss me I did kiss him back and I was dating someone. Then again that someone couldn't keep his hands to himself.

I let my tongue poke at Jacob's lips before he opened up and his tongue flick at mines. They glided together in one motion. This was the most amazing thing in life that I had ever felt. I pulled on his hair wanting him to be closer to me. This was the most amazing feeling in the world. All too soon though Jacob pulled away.

I smiled a bit at him and he smiled back. "That was amazing," I murmured.

"It was." Jacob agreed. Now tell me what's going on," he said.

I frowned and anger took over all the happiness that had been inside of me, "Is that why you kissed me? So I would tell you?! Well I already told you Jacob Black, I fell!" I yelled.

"No, Sierra. That isn't why I kissed you. I did it because I wanted to and I know you did too. But I still want to know what's going on?"

"I fell. Why can't you just except that and get over it!"

"Because things aren't making sense!" He snapped at me and I rolled my eyes looking away at the road before jumping back.

Shit! I could only hope I hadn't seen what I thought I saw, a car. Not just any car Cody's. Crap. This was not good, oh shit. I was so screwed. _But it was just a quick drive by so I was probably wrong_, I tried to tell myself.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked looking worried.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked him in the eyes. I could feel my heart racing. "Noh-nothing, look Jacob you should go." I said back up a bit.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Jake asked trying to get me to meet his eye but I wouldn't.

"Nothing, no one. I don't know. Look Jake what we did was wrong."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!" It was really the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Jake cupped my face again and put his hungry lips on my mind. I didn't mean too but I did end up moaning when he begged for an entrance. I gave in. He knew I would. I knew I would. I would do anything for him. I was in love with him. Jacob Black. I was totally and completely in love with him.

"Tell me that was wrong," Jake said looking me in the eyes. I couldn't brake away from his stare. It was so intense. So powerful I just couldn't do it. "Exactly, you can't. We both know that is what the both of us wanted. So stop fighting it."

"You don't understand," that was the only thing that I seemed to be able to say.

"Understand what?! That your lying to everyone? I know that. Just tell me what's wrong and I can help."

I shook my head, "You can't so just leave it alone."

"No."

"Jake," before I could say anything more Jake looked around. "Look I have to go but we will talk later."

"I-," before I could finish he gave me a peck on the lips and hugged me tightly before he was gone. I saw his form getting smaller and smaller as he jogged away down the street and then he was gone.

I went into the house and set on the edge of my bed waiting. It seemed like forever until it finally came. I knew it would eventually. I just knew it.

**Kissing someone other than me huh? Think I didn't see? Well I did and we will deal with it later!-Cody.**

I squeezed my eyes shut before tears spilled out onto the surface. What was I doing with my life?

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys are amazing!*(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21, Sierra POV:**

When Cody said that he would deal with me later he sure as hell meant it. My wrist ended up sprained and it was to the point where I needed a cast, I would be able to get it taken off in a couple of weeks or whatever. I lied to Charlie and everyone else that asked and just said I fell downstairs because I was texting. Of course Claire didn't believe me and she made it known that she knew I was lying.

_Flashback:  
><em>

_Monday Morning. I was sitting in first period and saw people piling in. I didn't notice when Claire had came in however because I had moved my attention to something else. _

_"What happened to you?" Claire asked me nodding down at my wrist. That was when I noticed her presence. I knew her voice anywhere. _

"_I fell downstairs while I was texting," I said not really looking at her._

"_Your lying," I could feel her cold hard stare on my face._

"_What makes you think that?" I wondered looking at her._

"_The fact that we have hung out and had so many sleepovers and known each other forever. First you text while walking downstairs all the time and your fine. Second your not clumsy. So if your going to lie to me come up with something better." I looked away from her and in a way wanted to smile. She knew me well. I would admit that._

_Flashback Ends_

Anyways after the kiss and everything with Jacob, Cody was even more guarded with me and it was

annoying. He always made sure he knew where I was and always watched me and everything. I just wanted to punch him in the face! On the bright side of things though he was gone! Away on Vacation for about a week in a half so I felt free. It was nice.

Tonight there was going to be a party down at La Push beach and I was invited. I had been debating whether or not to go. I wanted to. I think I needed some fun in my life. Besides I would be fine if I went.

I debated in my head whether or not to go when I decided that I would. It wouldn't hurt. I mean I would just have fun.

Walking to the bathroom I took a shower about fifteen minutes. When I got out I blow dried my hair and then straightened it before doing my make up. As I went to my room I thought about Charlie. I mean he really couldn't cook or anything but I could just make him a sandwich and he should be home before I leave. It was now seven-thirty and the party didn't start until eight or something like that.

I looked through my closet wondering what to wear. I decided on leggins with a simple shirt. I wore my zipper sweatshirt over it and had a scarf that matched. I put on boots and a pair on earrings. Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled. I was reminded slightly of my old self and the person that I used to be.

I hurried downstairs with my phone and keys in hand and went to make Charlie a sandwich. I set it down on the table because I heard his car pull up and got him out a bag of chips and something to drink. As I was about to leave he came in.

"Going somewhere?" He wondered with a slight smile.

I grinned, "La Push. I will be back later."

"Oh," he seemed happy. "Alright, great. I will see you later." I nodded and left. I was grateful it wasn't a very long conversation that we had, it was just short.

Then again Charlie wasn't one for a full conversation anyway just simple answers. I loved that about him. I got into my car and headed to La Push Beach. When I got there I had to find a parking spot because I could see a whole bunch of people already there. Finally after about five minutes I found one and took a deep breath in before getting out of the car. I was here, no turning back. I got out of my car and grabbed my phone and keys.

As I checked my phone quickly to see if I had any messages I dropped my keys and muttered, "Crap."

I beant down to get them but they were done. What the hell? I saw two pairs of shoes though and looked up. Of course he was here, Jacob.

"Hey," I tried not to grin. It was great to see him. I couldn't help think about that kiss while I looked him in the eyes.

"Hey. You dropped these," he handed me my keys and I smiled taking them from him.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I was not exactly sure where they went. Like they disappeared or something."

Jacob chuckled, "Nope." He popped the P.

We stood their in silence for a few minutes. I wasn't really sure what to say. It was obvious he didn't know what to say either. Things were just really, really awkward between us.

"What happened?!" It seemed like their was panic in his voice.

I scrunched my face confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. "With what?!" I wondered.

He gently took my wrist in his hand. Oh. That was what he was referring to. "Oh, um that." I tried to laugh a bit but it wasn't working. I couldn't lie to Jacob correctly. I knew I couldn't and I was sure he did too. "Well funny actually," I tried to even out my voice a bit. "I was texting and walking downstairs and I fell."

"I don't believe you." Jacob stated blankly and I sighed.

"You sound just like Claire," I muttered to myself turning away and walking towards everyone. In some way I felt slightly out of place. I couldn't exactly pin point why though.

Jacob was right on my heels though saying, "We both know you Si-Si. We all know your lying so whatever it is just tell us!" He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking and I spun around.

"Whatever Jacob. I don't need you to accuse me of things. That isn't why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" He snapped at me. I was taken back to be honest.

"Because I was invited, why are you here?!" I snapped back.

"I live here," he said.

"You live on the beach?" I asked rolling my eyes. I could see a glint of humor in his eyes that soon disappeared. In my own way I knew he wanted to laugh.

"I didn't expect you to come to La Push again." I felt bad. I looked away from him. "What do you feel bad now or something?"

"You know what Jacob?! Fuck you," I said a little louder than necessary. Didn't seem like anyone noticed though.

Jacob didn't look unphased though. He just stood there with his arms folded across his chest looking down at me. "You should come with me."

"Where?" I didn't even think to say no or anything.

"Well you could keep me company at my house," he said and I looked away.

"I can't."

"Why? Your boyfriend keeping you on a leash for only him or something," he wondered getting angry.

"Yes," I muttered quietly before I regretted it. I knew he heard me because something sparked in his eyes. "NO! NO!" I said hurriedly.

"I already heard you no need to lie. Whatever it is," he said standing in front of me. "Whatever is going on you can tell me." Jacob said seriously.

Before I could even answer Jake had my hand was walking me back to my car. He took my keys and got into the back seat and I got in sitting down next to him.

"Look Jacob I am really sorry about the kiss and everything. It shouldn't have happened." I told him and I was lying. I loved every single minute of that kiss.

"Why?"

"Because I'm dating Cody," I said blankly and frowned. I wanted Jacob.

"Is that what you want though? Honestly?" He looked me in the eyes. How the hell was I going to answer this question? I wasn't sure.

"No," I sighed defeated. Even if I wanted to lie to him he just wouldn't understand.

"Then brake up with him. I know that there's something wrong with him. I can tell."

"How can you tell?" I wondered.

"Because ever since the two of you got together you have been different and don't lie. I know you have everyone does. Whatever he did to you, whatever he is doing to you just tell me," he cupped my face in his hands forcing me to look at him.

"Don't worry about it," I said to Jake.

"Are you going to brake-up with him?" Jacob wondered and I looked down.

"No."

Jacob had his lips on my cheek then. I wished that he would move them over and place them on my lips but I knew that was wrong. It would never happen again.

"Fine." He murmured. "I will find out though Sierra Swan. I will and I will help you." In a flash he was gone and I saw his figure running down the road. I wasn't sure what he was going to do but didn't like the way that it sounded.

**Jacob POV:**

I just didn't know what to do for her I really didn't. She wouldn't tell me anything. I knew she was lying to me about what was happening to her. She had never been clumsy. I knew all of this had something to do with Cody. I just didn't know anymore.

Even her best friend, Claire thought she was lying for him. But Claire was more elaborate. She thought he was abusing her. And at this point I was starting to think that Claire was right. At the moment I couldn't stop pacing around my house so I did the only thing I could do called for help.

The phone rung a few times before someone finally answered. "Hello," I knew that voice. Even though over the years it changed I still would always remember that voice.

"Bella, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" She asked carefully but quickly.

"It's Sierra..." I started.

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, alerting and making this story a favorite and everything ! It really does mean a lot to me! Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and most likely the next chapter will not be in Sierra's chapter at all. Remember I said awhile that the Cullen's were coming(: Oh and I start school tomorrow so I don't exactly know when I will be updating but I was thinking about starting every Friday like I used to do(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all of the reviews. This whole chapter will be in Jacob's POV:**

**Chapter 22, Jacob POV:**

This morning I woke up thinking about her. Sierra. I wanted to help her. I knew something was wrong and I knew that it was Cody. Bella and the Cullen's were all on the way here. I had spoken to her three days ago and she said she would call first thing when she got in.

I lay in bed for what seem like forever this Morning. I didn't have work today and besides even if I didn't I wouldn't be able to concentrate. All I could think about was her arm at the moment. I knew what she was telling me and everyone else was just a load of crap. She was many things but she was never clumsy, especially not like that.

I just wanted to her to tell me. I would help her anyway I could. Shit. This is all my fault. If I hadn't of turned her away when she kissed me. I mean yes I was in love with her and it wasn't like Charlie had no clue what was going on. He knew I imprinted on her and all. Shit. I just..I loved her. So, so much.

I jumped right out of my thoughts as soon as I heard my phone ringing. "HELLO?!" I screamed into the phone without really meaning to. I hoped it was Bella. I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hey Jacob. We are back." Good. It was her.

"Great."

"Let's meet in about an hour."

"Where?" There was always the treaty line but usually we didn't go there unless we were at war or something. I mean I would rather somewhere besides there.

"Cullen house and bring Claire." I nodded to myself. I already new that I would need Claire their. I mean she went to school with Sierra and everything.

"See you in a hour." I hung up the phone before she could even respond and called Quil.

"Yeah?" He answered on the third ring.

"Hey. Are you with Claire?"

"No why?"

"Cullen's are back. We need to talk about Sierra. Bring her to their house in a hour." I wasn't asking and he knew it.

"Okay."

Without saying anything else I hung up the phone and wiped my hand over my face. Something was wrong with my imprint and I needed to know what it was. I had already suspected things of course but I needed it to be proven. With the Cullen's here I could only hope that would help even more. Maybe she would feel more comfortable telling Bella. Or maybe she would even feel comfortable talking to Alice. I just needed her, well anyone to tell me what was going on.

At once I felt bad. Charlie. He loved Sierra like a daughter. I knew he did. Over the years of taking care of her and having her with him she really did grow on him and he cared for her deeply. I knew he should be informed and he probably noticed something strange going as well but I wasn't ready to tell him just yet. I wanted to have all of the facts first.

I got dressed and ate a quick bite to eat for jumping in my car and heading towards the Cullen's house. I didn't care if I was early. This was serious.

What seemed like forever I finally got to the Cullen's house. I jumped out of the car and walking up the steps to the house when the door opened. The scent of leech really hit me then.

"Hello Jacob."

"Yeah. Sup Edweirdo."

He gave a faint smile. Hasn't changed much I see.

"Well it is nice to see you too," he commented. Damn mind reader.

He chuckled and moved to the side while I stepped in. Whew. It had been a while since I had last encountered this much, leech. The smell was burning my nose. I would get used to it though.

"Well if it helps you don't smell that great either."

I spun around and glared at Edward, "Dude you don't want to talk about stinking."

"Boys." Bella. She came out of no where and stood beside her hubsand. "Well I see you two still don't get along."

"Yeah, it is nice to see you too Bella." She smiled and came to give me a hug. I gave her one back but the stench was starting to get to me so I broke away from her quickly. She frowned but gave me a look of understanding before going to stand by Edward.

"So your hear early."

"Yeah. Well Sierra is a very important subject."

"Of course she is. Should be talk now?"

"Not yet. Have to wait for Claire."

"Oh how is she? I haven't seen her in so long."

"Claire is fine. Quil is bringing her."

"More mutts." I was really hoping she wasn't here. Guess luck wasn't really on my side right now. There came Rosalie.

She looked the same, of course she did she was a vampire and she couldn't change. Emmett was right on her heals and then Alice and Jasper popped up.

Before I could reply to her I heard, "JACOB!" Of course Alice. Was there ever a moment she wasn't so, I don't know..peppy. Edward chuckled.

"I wish," he muttered and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Quil and Claire are almost here. I can hear there thoughts."

"Yeah, okay." I turned my attention to the Rosalie "Nice to see you too Blondie."

"Ugh," she stomped away into the living room. Whatever.

"How you been?" Emmett. He was the cool one I wasn't going to lie.

"Good for the most part. You?" I'm sure having to deal with Rosalie 24/7 he just wanted to pull his hair out. He most likely wouldn't admit it though.

"Alright."

A slight knock came to the door and Edward went to go get it. Quil soon came in with Claire behind him. They were holding hands. Of course. I mean it was rare they weren't together unless Claire had school or something.

As they came in everyone moved to the living room. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I wondered.

"They went out hunting." Jasper replied simply.

"Alright let's get to business." I needed their help and I am sure by now they all knew it.

"What's wrong with Sierra?" Bella wondered.

"Cody." Claire responded. I knew how she felt and I did think that she was right.

"Who is Cody?" I groaned at Emmett's question. I really didn't feel like having to explain everything.

"Sierra's boyfriend. He is abusing her." Claire stated.

"We don't know that Claire," Quil said to her and she frowned. "What do you mean we don't know that? I mean isn't it obvious! Ever since she started dating him she has been distant and she has had bruises and come on we all know she is not clumsy. She didn't fall down the stairs and sprained her wrist."

"Alright you have a point," Quil said to her.

She didn't respond but looked me dead in the eyes. "You know I am right Jacob. Ever since they got together she has changed."

"I know that. It's not like she is telling me what's going on though!" I snapped.

"Of course she isn't which is partly your fault!" Whoa, my fault? What Claire getting at?

"What do you mean my fault?!"

"Well if you wouldn't have flipped out when she kissed you we wouldn't be in this situation!" I knew she was right. There was no point in arguing. If I would have just stayed cool when Sierra and I kissed for the first time; I am sure things would have been different.

"You kissed Sierra?" Asked Bella shock covered her face.

"The second time," I admitted. "She kissed me the first time."

"Second time?" Claire hadn't been informed on that. She was glaring at Quil though. He was so in for it.

"Yes but that was the day of the game when we had went back to her house."

"Before she got the sprained arm?" Claire wondered and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well maybe someone saw you too and told Cody. Or maybe he was there and he saw."

I thought of the day, "I didn't see him."

"Well duh I am sure he wasn't in her house but maybe he drove past!" She snapped as if it was obvious. That was always a possibility though.

"Do you think that's how her wrist got sprained because he found out she and Jacob kissed?" Asked Rosalie to Claire.

"Probably."

"Why wouldn't she anything though if he hit her?" Bella wondered.

Claire didn't have an answer for this. None of us did. That was a mystery. "He is abusing her," Rosalie stated.

"She isn't going to tell the truth," Claire stated. "We have been best friends since we were in diapers and she won't even tell me what's going on. She barley speaks to me unless it is necessary," you could see the hurt in her eyes. Jasper cringed. I was sure her emotions of sorrow were getting to him but this was serious.

"Does she know you guys are back?" Quil asked.

"No." Bella said. "Last time I spoke to her I told her we would visit soon but that was before Jacob called. I haven't talked to her in awhile." 

"Good. Don't tell her you are back if she calls." Claire stated. It was good that she was here.

"Why?" Wondered Bella.

"Most likely she will avoid you I mean she knows your all vampires and stuff. I'm sure she knows about the freaky weird powers you posses. No offense."

"None taken."

"So what should we do?" I asked. I wanted to help her as soon as possible.

Edward finally spoke up, "Well does Charlie know?"

"Charlie isn't stupid I am sure he knows something is wrong with her." Claire told us and I agreed. Even if he didn't know what was really going on with her I am sure he caught something.

"Maybe we should ask him." Quil said.

I shrugged. I knew that Charlie had a right to know but I wanted to have the facts clear before we told him anything serious. He would probably just go and arrest Cody before we knew the actual truth of what was going on.

"When can I see Sierra?" Alice wondered.

"Her Birthday is coming up." I smiled. I still didn't know what to get her and even though all of this was going on I was going to see her.

"After her birthday you should see her. Cody isn't here in town right now so she should be fine."

"Why after then?" Bella wondered.

"Because she might panic and it is her Birthday. She will be legal, finally." Everyone let out a light chuckle.

"So what do you suggest?" Jasper asked Claire.

"I suggest that you see her after her Birthday and keep it light. Nothing drastic no crazy questions or anything. But at the same time find out what is going."

"She has known you since you were both still in diapers and she won't even tell you, why do you think she will confide in us?" Rosalie wondered. She was just wondering she wasn't saying they weren't going to help. I knew they were.

"I don't. I just hope she tells us." 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23, Sierra POV:**

Bing! Bing! Bing! _Slam._

If there was anything that I did not want to do today it was go to school. I really just wasn't in the mood. Even if it was a Friday. I really did not want to go.

I think that was the only good thing about today. It being a Friday and there was one another thing I was looking forward too.

Well two other things I was looking forward to.

No Cody. Since he was away on vacation. I found myself have a pleasant time with him being away even though he blew up my phone literally 24/7 and then there was the fact that today I turned 18. Yep. That's right. Today it was my birthday! :)

I was excited for what the day would behold.

I got out of bed and stepped onto the hard cold floor and went into the bathroom. I knew already that Charlie was at the Police station already or was at least on his way there. I took a nice shower before going back to my room and getting ready for school. I didn't even care about the weather today I was going to just wear whatever I wanted.

I changed into a pair of stockings and then eased on my black pencil skirt. After I put on gray shirt and slipped into my gray UGG'S. I combed through my hair and groaned when it was knotty and put in a headband before applying some makeup and leaving the house with my things in my hand. I had on a jacket for now.

I got downstairs and ran into the kitchen. I was thirsty. I almost dropped all of my stuff when I saw Charlie.

"Happy Birthday Sierra." 

I smiled. "Thanks. I thought you would be gone by now."

"Not until later. Going to be home later tonight early this Morning so I wanted to tell you now." I grinned at him. "Alright. Thank you." I got a water from the fridge and gulped it down.

"So I'll see you later, school." I started to leave the kitchen before I heard Charlie speak again.

"Not yet Sierra."

Immediately I spun around, confused at the most. Why couldn't I leave yet?

"What's wrong?"

Charlie stood there and just gave me a look before chuckling a bit and taking something out of the back of his pocket. It was all wrapped up. I nibbled on my lip. Trying to hide the huge grin that wanted to cover my face. Charlie handed me the present and I took it unwrapping it. Inside was a small box decorated. I opened it and grinned even more pulling out what was inside. Gift cards. I looked at all of them. All to my favorite stores. "Thank you so much," I jumped and went to hug him.

"Your welcome Sierra. Happy 18th Birthday. Your getting older." I laughed with him rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. Don't remind me."

"Okay. I will see you later and remember I won't be home until late."

I nodded. "I remember. See you late on most likely I won't be asleep." I put the box down on the table. I would use them later and collected my stuff in my hands leaving the house. "Bye." 

"Bye Sierra." I wasn't really sure what it was exactly but something seemed, different about Uncle Charlie. Something seemed off a bit. Like something was bothering him but he was trying to hide it or something. I wasn't exactly sure what it was but hoped whatever it was would be solved soon.

I got into my car and was glad it wasn't freezing so I wasn't that cold. Just a bit chilly. I drove to school in a peaceful silence. It was nice. Just me. Driving to school by myself. I had a feeling that this was going to be an eventful day and I was ready for it.

Once I got to school I pulled into a parking space and got out of my car hurrying in school to get away from this weather. It could really irritate me at times.

I went straight to my locker before realizing I had nothing that needed to go in there. I sighed before turning ready to go to homeroom. _Let's just get this day started already,_ I told myself.

On the way there I got a chorus of, "Happy Birthday's."

I smiled, waved and said thank you not stopping to go to class. When I got there I went to my seat and sighed. Let the day begin. When Claire walked in she walked right up to me. I admired her. She wasn't going to give up.

"Happy Birthday to my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Thank you." Simple response.

"Well it is a good thing Cody isn't here. We are going out tonight." She walked past me and sat down. I snapped my head to look at her, regretting it when I started getting a little pain in my neck.

"I never said I was going anywhere." This was so Claire. She was up to something!

"Well I said you are. And Charlie already knows."

"Come again," I was so confused.

"I called Charlie and told him we were hanging out for your birthday and you would be home a little late though. It's alright as long as we beat him back we should be good. He isn't getting off until late anyways." She was smirking. I groaned.

"I'm not going Claire."

"I will drag you out of your house."

I turned back around not even commenting or anything. Something deep inside me said she meant what she said. I had known her long enough. I was going to get out of this.

Right before class started I heard my phone buzz and sighed. I took it in my lap and looked down. I bit my lip. Jacob.

_**Happy Birthday Si-Si. I know your probably not going to answer but I just want to let you know Happy 18th Birthday. It's going to be a great day. Catch you later!-Jacob.**_

I tried to contain the grin that wanted to spread out all over my face. He was right though. I wasn't going to answer. I had no intention on seeing him at all. I mean things had just become to much. We had kissed, more than once! And I was still in a relationship with Cody. Just because he abused me didn't mean that what I did with Jacob was right. It wasn't.

_No more thinking about that_, I scolded myself. Today is my day. And I was going to make sure that it was a damn good one.

The day was eventful but it still wasn't over yet. I knew that there was more to come to this day. I got home and plumped down on my bed. I wanted to take a nap but that wasn't going to be possible. So much fucking homework. Just what I needed. I sighed pulling off my shoes and putting them by my bed before getting started with my homework.

About fifteen minutes into it my phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

I grinned. It was good to hear her voice again. "Thanks Bella."

"Your welcome. So how does it feel to be 18?"

"Not much different than yesterday being 17." I answered honestly.

"Nothing interesting?"

"Nope."

"What did Cody get you?"

I frowned. That was kind of weird. I mean she would ask about Cody and stuff but never like this really straight forward question or anything. Whatever, I shrugged it off.

I laughed through the phone trying to cover off a little bit of my annoyance now with Cody. He didn't even text me yet. Maybe he would later. I mean I was sure he knew it was my birthday.

"He's not in town right now. He will be back next week though."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Bella only talked to me for a little bit before I got a 'Happy Birthday' from each other the Cullen's. I had to go though when there was a knock on the door.

A person was standing there and I smiled at him. He had a boxes. What the fuck?

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Are you Sierra Swan?"

"Yes."

"Sign for these please."

I gave him a strange look before taking the pen that he handed over to me and signed. He helped me bring in the boxes before he left. I sat with them in the living room and frowned. That was weird. I never had to sign for a package before.

I grinned tearing up the paper to the envelope that I got.

_Sierra,_

_Happy Birthday. Sorry we couldn't be there to celebrate with you but we didn't forget. You probably already talked to us today before you got it, (Alice.) Anyways I hope you enjoy your presents. We will see you soon though._

_-Isabella Marie Cullen_

I grinned before ripping the wrapping paper off of each present grinning. By the time I was done going through everything the living room was just a big mess. Cloths everywhere, C. D's of music, some jewelry and more cloths and perfume and everything. They were awesome.

I grabbed my cell which I had brought downstairs with me and sent each Cullen a quick text. I would thank them even more in person when they came to visit.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL OF MY GIFTS. YOU ARE THE BEST!-SIERRA.

Before I could do anything more I had to get the door again. Standing there was Jacob. I sighed. What the hell did he want?

"What do you want Jacob?" He gave me one of those breath taking smiles.

"Well hello to you to. How's the wrist which you sprained or whatever texting." Smart ass.

"Fine. Thanks for asking. Bye now." I started to close the door but he pushed it back without using all of his force and invited himself in.

I stomped off into the living room and frowned. Thank god Charlie wasn't here.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"Well your living room in an awful mess." He sniffed. "Cullen's?" I nodded.

"Figures. Anyways I am here so your not bored on your birthday."

"I won't be bored." I said immediately. "Claire and I have plans."

"Your plans with Claire and now canceled."

"You can't do that."

"Sure I can." He gave me that stupid smile. "I already talked to her and she said you too were going to hangout tomorrow instead."

I started to protest when I was suddenly not touching the ground anymore. Jacob was running upstairs to my room and plopped me down on my bed moving my homework.

He plopped me down and then laid next to me grinning. This boy was going to be the death of me. He had to get out of my house before something happened that neither of us would be able to take back.

"Jacob...what are you doing?"

"Giving you a Happy Birthday. You didn't answer my next."

"You already knew I wouldn't," I snapped.

"Yeah but I was hoping that you'd prove me wrong."

"Well doesn't look like that happened, does it?"

"Ouch," I wanted to smirk but bit my lip to refrain from doing so.

"Alright. I think that is time for you to get out of my house."

"Nope. Not yet."

"Yes. Now."

"What did Cody get you for your birthday?" Jacob wondered. That caught me by surprise. Was he serious? I mean and Bella had asked me that too. Strange.

"What?" I asked in a surprised but whispered tone.

"What did your boyfriend get you for your birthday." He spat the word boyfriend. What the hell was his problem?

"Don't worry about it." 

"But I want to."

"Your so annoying."

"Tell me something I don't know." At that moment he moved his face in closer to mines. Damn. This was no happening. Ugh. This couldn't be happening. He was luring me in. those damn eyes. That face. Those perfect fucking lips. I just wanted to kiss him so bad!

"You want this," he whispered lightly. His lips but far from mine. "I know you do. Let go. Let is happen."

"I can't." But I wanted to really really badly. I wondered what would happen if I broke things off with Cody. He would probably just punch me in the face or something. But after the outcome with him, what would happen with Jacob?

Before I could think any longer I felt lips slam on mine. I tried my hardest not to moan into this heated passionate kiss but I couldn't help it. I let it come out. I didn't really care anyways. I was 18 years old now. I mean we had kissed before but it was whatever.

Jacob pulling away shocked me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. I needed to call things off with Cody. Even if he did hit me it was still wrong of me to kiss Jacob back even if that was what I new I wanted in my heart.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He will never kiss you like that. He will never make you feel the way I do." And then he was gone standing up by my beside. He reached in his pocket and took out something wrapped.

"Happy Birthday Sierra. I love you." In a blink of an eye he was gone. Great.

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. You guys are awesome! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24, Sierra POV:**

All I could think about was that kiss.

It haunted my mind. In my own way I wanted to forget that it happen but at the same time I didn't. I mean I was in love with Jacob. I had come to the realization that Cody and I weren't going to be a 'thing' much longer. I knew I was going to end things. I wanted to end things. It was just I was afraid of what would happen to me if I did call things off with him.

It would happen though. Soon. And I knew I would do it face to face. It wasn't right that I had still had feelings for Jacob and was dating Cody.

It wasn't fair to either of us, no matter how much pain he had caused me. Still caused me.

I put my hand to my cheek thinking about yesterday. Today had made it a week since my birthday. Yesterday was Thursday and Cody had slapped me. I don't even really remember for what exactly but I do know it left my cheek red so I had to apply some extra make up to it.

Yeah. I would definitely be ending things soon. I just couldn't go through this anymore. I wouldn't.

As I pulled up to my house I noticed something different. For one Charlie was here and there was another car parked behind his cruiser. I got out of my car with my stuff in my hands looking at the car for awhile. I didn't recognize it. Maybe it was one of his friends car's from the station. It was a nice one.

I walked into the house not even bothering to say hello yet. My arms were tired. I dropped off my stuff in my bedroom before running back downstairs and going into the living only to let me eyes bulge out of my head.

It took me about ten seconds before I ran over to Bella who was standing next to Jasper talking and give her a big hug. She hugged me back.

"I missed you so much," I told her. It was true. I really had missed her a lot.

"I missed you too. How have you been?"

I shrugged pulling away, "I have been alright. What about you? When did you get in? Are you all here?" I wondered and by all I meant all of the Cullen's.

Bella smiled warmly at me, "Yep. We just got in the other day we wanted to surprise you, were all here."

I grinned, "Is everyone here right now?"

"No. Only Jasper and I. But Jacob and Claire are here they're in the kitchen." I bit my lip slightly and tired to give off my best smile.

Bella didn't know what was going on, at least I hoped she didn't. Actually I hoped none of the Cullen's knew. Jacob and Claire being here would definitely be awkward. I mean I wasn't on the best terms with either of them at the moment.

Guilt overwhelmed me. This was all of my fault.

"Come on," Bella said snapping me out of my thoughts and pulling me into the kitchen Jasper trailing behind us. "I am sure that your hungry."

"Yeah I am," I told her as we walked into the kitchen. Claire and Jacob were chuckling about something with Charlie when I walked in. I hoped it wasn't obvious that this was awkward right now.

I sat down next to Claire. I am positively sure that if I hadn't Bella would think something was up. I mean we literally always inseparable before things happened. Charlie, Jacob, Claire and I started eating while in conversation with Jasper and Bella.

"How has school been?" Bella wondered.

I shrugged, "It's been fine."

Bella gave me a warm smile before saying, "Well that's good. Are you doing anymore sports this year?"

I shrugged. I wasn't really sure. I mean I could do Softball or maybe even try out for Lacrosse but I doubted it. "I doubt it. I might change my mind though."

"What about you Claire?" Bella wondered.

I made sure to pay attention. I was interested in what she would say. Then again I should have known what she would say. She was my best friend.

Claire shrugged, "I don't know. Might do Softball this year not sure yet though."

Bella just nodded. "Well we all wanted to congratulate you both on your year so far with Volleyball."

"Thanks," we answered together. Both of our faces immediately lit up with bright smiles.

"Your welcome. You girls did amazing. So we got you girls something." I had just noticed Jasper walking back inside the kitchen and standing next to Bella. Vampire speed. He smirked at me and I smirked back. He had to gifts. He handed one to Claire and one to me.

We both quickly ripped the wrapping paper off of the box. I grinned at what I saw. A sweatshirt with our school colors. I picked it out of the box and saw Forks Volleyball State Championship Winner's, I turned it over so I was looking at the back and saw my last name with my Jersey Number. The whole team already had something like this but they were different and these were so cool. Claire had the same one just with her last name and her Jersey Number. 

"Thanks," Claire and I said at the same time. We gave Jasper and Bella big hugs before finishing out sandwiches. Once were finished we all moved into the living room and watched TV.

I still hadn't spoke to Jacob but that didn't mean that I hadn't felt his penetrating gaze on me. I was kind of grateful in a way for it. I mean for the most part it made me think that he wasn't mad at me or anything. Even if he was he would eventually get over it. We would definitely have to talk soon. I mean once everything was handled with Cody who knows how things will go.

After awhile of TV Jasper spoke, "So I hear you both have boyfriend's now."

I noticed Claire blushing scarlet. So it was official between her and Quil now? I mean I already knew they were moving into that stage, it was obvious but I didn't know they were actually a thing.

_Why would you know? You don't talk to her anymore, remember?; _a voice in my head yelled.

"Yeah," she said slouching in the couch a bit and I gave a shy smile. If there was any subject I didn't want to talk about right now it was Cody.

"How are you and Quil?" Bella wondered. I was interested to know this as well.

"We are good. Quil is well perfect." I smiled as she went on. I was happy for Claire. I felt my pocket vibrate and looked at my phone. It was a text message. From Jacob.

_If you still talked to her you would know all of this already.-Jacob._

I put my phone back and glanced at him. He wasn't even looking at me. Fucker. I mean I knew that I was mostly upset because I already knew what he was saying was true.

"What about you Sierra?" Bella wondered.

I smiled. "It's been going fine. Cody's great."

"Really?" She was interested I could tell.

"Yeah, he is the sweetest." I lied.

I saw Claire pull on a strand of loose hair.

"Are you too close?" Bella wondered and I nodded.

"Yeah. We are. Cody is just..." I tried to come up with some more lies in my head but I couldn't think of any.

"Stop lying."

**Cliffhanger sorry (: thanks for all of the amazing reviews so far. You are all amazing! Hope you enjoyed. And thanks for being patient with the updates! Until next time! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25, Sierra POV:**

I snapped my head at Claire and to my surprise she was not looking at me, I snapped my head at Jacob but that wasn't him either. I looked to Charlie then Bella and then my eyes landed on Jasper. He was giving looking right at me. His eyes shinning. I bit my lip a tad. Why would he say that?

Great. Either Claire of Jacob had decided to run their mouths and now they were trying to make me come clean.

"What?"

"Your lying."

"Why would you say that?" I wondered trying to figure out how he knew.

"Your panicking right now. I can feel your emotions. And your panicking because your lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Now your heart it about to come out of your chest so why not just tell the truth about Cody."

"What truth?" I asked getting defensive.

"Just say it Sierra," Claire sighed next to me.

"Say what?!" I snapped at her.

"Cody is abusing you. There is no point to lie anymore we all know the truth." Claire said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"You don't know anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." I should have known something was up. I was too caught up in the moment though. And this was what I got for it. I was being ambushed!

And by my own family!

"Sierra, we just want to help you." Said Bella.

I looked at her. "Oh you want to help me!? How long have you been gone Bella? I mean really, help me?" I snorted. "You don't know anything about me! So let's get real now. Don't act like you know everything that has happened and that has been going on since you left because you don't!" I snapped at her.

I saw a slight look of pain come across her face but just as quick as it came, it was gone. I felt bad but it was the truth.

"Sierra, just tell us the truth. We can help you." Jasper said calmly. The voice of reason. I groaned to myself. I didn't need the this.

I scoffed, "Yeah. You can help me by staying out of it!" I got up and stormed upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and sighed plopping on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and gulped. Shit. I felt bad for blowing up down their, I mean they were just trying to help me really. Maybe it was time to tell the truth.

No. I would just break things off with Cody and could only hope that he would take the news well.

_Yeah, he will take it well all right, by using my face as his own personal punching bag._ Some part of me warned myself.

I was startled when someone busted through my room. I sighed slightly. It was just Jacob.

"What do you want?"

"Stop lying admit it! He abuses you!" 

"Get out of my room Jacob!" I screamed.

"NO! You need to admit the truth so we can help you."

I frowned. "I don't want or need your help I muttered."

He came close to be and his hands cupped my face. He kissed me and the kiss was hard and urgent. Not as sweet as some of our other ones. "I can't help you if you don't tell me. I will just take matters into my own hands." Jacob whispered before he was gone.

What did that mean? I grimaced on the inside at whatever he was about to do.

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry it took awhile to update. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews and everything. Really appreciate them!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26, Sierra POV:**

I knew from the beginning that it was going to be hard but it just had to be done. I was going to break up with Cody. I knew that most likely I was going to get punched in the face and for a spare moment I thought of doing it over text but going to his house would just be better. I was dressed in sweatpants, a tank top with a zip up hoodie and sneakers. I had my hair in a ponytail and was not wearing any make up. Most of my bruises that were on my face were gone but a few were still noticeable.

_Whatever, this ends today!_ A voice in my head yelled at me. I sighed before grabbing my keys and cell phone walking out of the house.

Ever since that day with Bella, Jasper, Claire, Charlie and Jacob I had been distant I guess. I knew deep down that I was mostly upset because they called me out on my bullshit and if there was anyone that I did not want to know about Cody it was Charlie. I should have known that they would go right to him.

Of course I denied everything. I did not know why anymore. I thought that it was because I loved him but now thinking about it, I knew that was not it. My heart belonged to Jacob and it was not fair to Cody even if he did hit me. I had to make things right. I could only hope that things went smoothly.

I took the long way drive to Cody's house. I wanted to make sure that..well I was not sure what I exactly wanted to make sure of. I considered calling Jacob but I did not.

Pulling up to Cody's house I sighed. I knew that he was home. I was not sure if he was the only one here though. His parents were usually never home actually. I never really asked about the reason why though.

Before I even got out of my car I was dialing Jacob's number. I decided to call the house first and if he did not answer I would try his cell phone. If he did not answer that then I would just leave a message telling him that I was sorry.

"Hello?" I smiled as Billy answered the phone.

"Hi Billy, it's Sierra. Is Jacob home?" I asked. I did not mean to really rush him off the phone but I wanted to speak with Jacob.

"Oh, hello Sierra. Jacob is not here at the moment." A part of me felt like my heart was sinking.

"Oh okay. Thanks Billy."

"Are you okay?"

I frowned. "Yep, I am fine. I will talk to you later I got to go." I hung up the phone before he could even say anything else and dialed Jacob's cell phone. It went to voice mail.

"Jacob I am so sorry." I said even though I knew he would not get this message until later. "For everything, I really am sorry. I know that you were only trying to help me and I was a total complete bitch to you and I am so...so sorry." I felt like crying. I sniffled trying to hold it back. "I understand if you don't even want to talk to me again but-," before I could continue there was a tap on my window I looked up. It was Cody. "Oh shit," I muttered not realizing I still had the phone to my hear. "I am sorry." I said quickly before hanging up the phone. I put it in my sweatpants pocket and got out of the car.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey." His voice was hard and cold. "Who were you on the phone with just now."

"Charlie."

"What did he want?" Cody asked pulling my arm as he literally dragged me into his house.

"Nothing just wanted to know what I was doing for the day."

"Oh. I forgot you were supposed to come over," Cody told me as we entered his house. I tried not to let my heart rate go through the roof when he locked the door. If things got messy I wanted to be able to leave quickly.

Cody led me to the kitchen and I was grateful we were not going upstairs. "I have something to tell you," I said nervously. "That is why I came over."

"Oh." He picked up a cup and sipped from it. "Speak what is on your mind." I smiled shakily a bit.

"Um...well, I think... it would be best if.. we broke up." I somewhat stuttered out.

I watched as Cody finished his drink and put his cup down. He looked me in the eyes before smiling. "No."

"I'm sorry?" I asked as if I did not here him as if I heard him perfectly well.

"You heard me," I backed up slowly as he took steps towards me. When he stopped I stopped. "We are not breaking up. So the answer is no."

"I do not want to be with you anymore CODY!" I snapped when I said his name. "I do not love you."

He glared at me. "Who do you love then? Huh? Is it your little friend Jacob? The one you cheated on me with?"

I groaned. "Cody, the point is that I want nothing to do with you." I found myself growing a bit more courage.

"I do not care what you want," he stalked towards me and I backed up hitting the wall. Great. "You belong to me."

"I do not belong to anyone," I snapped and he chuckled darkly.

I thought he was going to speak when he suddenly back handed me. I put a hand to my cheek. No more. I had enough. Without even thinking I punched him straight in the face. I watched him register what I had just done but did not watch him long enough as I ran towards the door. As I reached to unlock it I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I fell my head hitting the door knob.

Cody got on top of me and punched me in the face grabbing my hands in one of of his. "That was not a very good idea Sierra. But looks like someone taught you how to punch. Was it Jacob?" I groaned. I just wanted him to get the hell off of me.

"Get off of me," I spat.

He chuckled darkly. "Don't think so-," before he could respond my phone rang and Cody reached in my sweatpants and grabbed it.

Without even looking at the caller ID Cody answered my phone and spoke, "Hello."

"Who is this?" He asked after a couple of seconds. Since I had hit my head hard when I fell I was only half there. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness but tried to resist it. "Oh hello Jacob," that sure got my full attention. "Sierra is busy right now." I could hear the taunt in Cody's words. I guessed that Jacob could hear it too because he started screaming and shouting through the phone. I smirked a bit hearing him yell, "IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU."

I tried to screamed, "JACOB." It came out so quick before Cody hit me in the face letting go of my hands and hung up the phone. I pulled my fist back and drew it at his face. He fell off of me and I got up quickly grabbing the door but before I could get out Cody slammed my head into the door. I was out like a light.

Slipping in and out of consciousness I noticed when Cody left because I did not feel hits or kicks anymore. I did notice someone enter through the door. I faintly heard them scream my name and then dial 911 but before I could register who it was I murmured, "I am sorry, Jacob."

**Thank you for all of the reviews everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope I did not leave to much of a cliff hanger. If you celebrate Christmas I hope that you and enjoyed it and Happy New Year to everyone! :) **

**Until the next update which happens to be the last chapter! (: Happy New Year everyone!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27, Sierra POV:**

The pain was unbearable. I just wanted to go back to sleep and feel nothing. This was the worst I had ever felt in my life, literally.

I laid there though and went through it since I really had no one to blame but myself. If I would have come clean earlier to Jacob, Charlie, Claire or somebody then I might not have been in this condition. Most likely I would not even be in the hospital right now had I said something.

I kept my eyes closed even though I was awake. It was obvious to me that I was in the hospital and the hospital monitors that kept beeping proved it. It got boring after awhile and I knew I was going to have to face everyone so why not just get it done and over with now. In my mind that was better than prolonging things. I would tell the truth though. No more lies. I would finally come clean. It was what was best for everyone. Especially me. I was just so tired of lying at this point. Still I knew that I was the only one to blame for that.

Slowly I opened up my eyes and blinked a few times. Well today was one of those days that the sun was shinning bright in the sky. I sighed and slowly turned my head. My fingers felt a little numb and it seemed that they were starting to wake up. All I could really feel though was pain. It hurt, bad.

"Charlie," I muttered seeing his figure. He turned around quickly and then ran to me kissing my forehead.

"Thank god, Sierra? How do you feel?" He asked me.

"It hurts." I mumbled not really wanting to complain since I didn't have a right to. If I would have told the truth I most likely would have never been put in the hospital.

"Where?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Everywhere."

"Okay. I will be right back to get the doctor. You hang in there," Charlie told me kissing my head before starting towards the door.

"Charlie," I groaned. It hurt to talk to loud. Charlie spun around. "Thank you."

He nodded before leaving. I was glad that he did not hate me. I know that I had been a total bitch and I was sorry for it. I hoped that none of them hated me. Jasper, Bella, Claire and Jacob. Especially Jacob. I loved him so much and I was so sorry. Just thinking about it made me start crying.

Each and everyone of them had every right to be mad at me. I could only hope that they would forgive me. If they didn't I could understand.

Charlie came back in with the doctor. I did not expect the doctor to be Carlisle so when I saw him I sat up.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I asked. I took this time to really look at Carlisle, he looked the same. Of course he did I mean he was a vampire for gods sake.

"Hello Sierra. It's been awhile, hasn't it." Carlisle smiled brightly when he said this. "Alright Charlie I need you to step out for a couple of minutes."

Charlie did not move until I looked up at him, "It's okay."

Charlie sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah. I should ugh, go call everyone and tell them that you are awake."

Once Charlie was gone I looked up at Carlisle, "How long have I been out?"

"About three days."

"Oh."

I was quite as Carlisle examined me. I winced a little when he touched my ribs but for the most part I was perfectly fine.

"Alright. Well we are going to keep you in the hospital for a few more days. You need to be very careful of your ribs." Carlisle told me seriously and I nodded. "You have a slight concussion but for the most part you should be fine."

"Thank you."

"You know that you are going to have to tell the truth."

I did not meet his gaze I just looked around him. "I know."

"Alright well enough talk for now. People want to see you." Right on that cue Claire came storming through the door. I could tell she had been crying and she had fresh tears coming down her face.

"Oh my god," I then noted Quil behind her. "I am so glad that you are okay." Claire came over and gave me a big hug. Her fresh tears hitting the crook of my neck. I hugged her back tightly.

"It's okay Claire." I rubbed her back slightly before I started crying. She was my best friend and I pushed her away. I said things that I shouldn't have. And I was truly sorry for it.

"I think we should give them a moment," Carlisle murmured to Quil. It was a couple of seconds before I heard footsteps and then I heard the door close.

"I am so sorry Claire." I said moving so I could see her face. "I am sorry that I lied to you and I am so sorry that I avoided you among other things! I was wrong and you just don't know how sorry I am." My face was covered in tears at this point. I felt horrible for the things I said to her and everyone else.

"Shh, calm down, Sierra. It's okay."

"No it's not. I understand if you are mad at me and if you hate me I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry."

"Shh. Calm down before the doctors have to come in here," Claire said noticing how my heart monitor was about to go through the roof. I calmed down slightly.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Does it hurt?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I have to be careful of my ribs and shit." I chuckled and so did Claire.

"You scared the hell out of me, Sierra. All of us! Jacob was the worst."

Jacob...my Jacob.

"What happened with Jacob?"

"I think Jacob should tell you the story." I nodded and respected that. I wanted to hear most of it from him.

"It was him who found me right?"

"Yeah it was. God he was so worried. He would not even eat. All of the guys had to force him to."

"You know you have to give a statement right?" Claire asked after awhile and I just nodded. A couple of seconds later I decided to speak. "Yeah. I know."

"Sierra you have to tell the truth," I could here the begging in her voice.

"I know and I will."

"Promise?" Claire asked holding out her pinkie finger.

"I promise." I said before clasping my pinkie finger with hers.

Claire and I watched TV for awhile. People were in and out of my hospital room all day but there was only one person that I truly wanted to see. Jacob. Claire left later on with Quil and I told Charlie to go home and get some rest. He argued with me but he left. I was alone and that was okay even though I just wanted to see Jacob so I could tell him how sorry I was.

Currently I was reading the paper that Charlie had left. Nothing really interesting was in there. I was glad that nothing about Cody was in there or anything. That was the last thing I needed the whole town to know, even though I was pretty sure they all knew for the most part. I mean this was, Forks.

"Stress is not good for you."

I put down the paper slowly and put it off to the side. "Who said anything about stress?"

"I could see it all over your face Si-Si."

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to be stress free." I raised my gaze and looked Jacob in the eye before patting a spot on the bed. He walked over slowly and sat down by me.

"How are you?"

"I've been better. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I do Jake. If I had been honest from the beginning we wouldn't be here right now."

Jacob pushed a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I could not help relax under his touch.

"I don't blame you, I blame _him_!" Jacob spat Cody's name. I could understand though.

"What happened after you found me?"

"No one told you?"

"I asked Claire not to tell me. I wanted to here the story from you."

"I found you on the floor and I lost it for a second. I was about to phase and go find him!" Jacob looked away from me and I pulled his face back to mines. "You looked so broken and so helpless. I rushed you here to the hospital. For a a second it seemed like you stopped breathing and I went crazy. I called Carlisle when I was driving her and all of the Cullen's were here when I arrived. Emmett and Jasper went to find Cody but I couldn't leave you. Not at that moment."

I smiled at him. "It's okay Jake. Look if you don't want to talk about it right now that is okay but I just want you to know that you saved my life and I am sorry for the way I acted and I love you."

I noticed how his eyes got big on the last part as did mine. I really did not mean to say that out loud. I would not talk myself out of it. I loved him. It was a fact.

"You love me." It was not a question.

"Yes, I do. I have for awhile now."

"Then why still date him?"

"Because...because I was scared and because I did not want things to get weird between us like they did after our first kiss." I told him honestly.

"I have to tell you something." I nodded but all I felt was insecure. I mean I just told him that I loved him but I was foolish to think that there might be a chance that he would say it back.

"Well you know that we are wolves." I nodded again. What did that have to do with anything? "Well as wolves we are able to do this thing called imprinting."

"What's that?" I wondered frowning.

"When you find the one for you? You look at that person in the eyes and they suddenly become your everything. Your number one in life. Your reason for living. The air you breathe. All you want to do is protect them. You would jump in front of a car for them."

I gulped. "Have you imprinted?"

"Yes."

"On who?"

"When you were a baby and Charlie brought you to my house I imprinted on you."

"You love me?" He nodded. "Is it willing or forced?" I could not help but asked.

"No I am not forced to love you. Just because we imprint does not mean we have to be with that person even though that's what usually happens. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire and the other couples of the pack. I can be whatever you need, a brother, a friend, a best friend or..." I cut of his trailing by touching my lips to his. We kept still for a moment before our mouths moved as one.

I moved away and touched my forehead to his. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that."

Jacob laughed. "The feeling is mutual."

"Do you forgive me?" I asked seriously after a few seconds.

"There is nothing that I have to forgive you for." I frowned. There was a lot he had to forgive me for. "But if it makes you feel better, yes I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Yes. I did."

"What did you do?"

"I should not have pushed you away when you first kissed me. If I wouldn't have pushed you away then we would not be here." 

"If I wouldn't have lied we wouldn't be here!"

"Just tell me you forgive me."

I rolled my eyes. He was giving me that stupid Jacob grin. He always knew how to make me smile. No matter what the situation was. "I forgive you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I did and I wanted to be with him forever. I have a him a soft kiss before resting my head on his shoulder and taking in his woodsy scent. I knew that it was a scent I would be able to smell forever.

**Just wanted to thank everyone who has ever reviewed on this story, liked it or put it as a favorite! That means a lot to me! Enjoy your weekend! :)**


End file.
